On The Way To Love
by DevilK
Summary: Hermione sait que son affection pour son amie de longue date Lexia, ne peut plus être qualifié d'amicale. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, son cœur en avait décidé ainsi et se mentir n'y changerait rien mais les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi simple. Le chemin vers le véritable bonheur ne se suit pas sans se risquer à quelques égratignures en cours de route. [Frshp/Family/Angst/Drama]
1. Shattered

**Bonsoir, bonsoir chers amis et bienvenu pour une nouvelle fiction Harry Potter.**

 **Je ne vous ferais pas un long speech, sachez simplement que les événements de cette histoire se déroule juste après la défaite de Voldemort et reprendra des éléments déjà présents dans "LeMione Chronicle" ainsi qu'une version différente de "About Love". Voilà Voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt. ;)**

 **DevilK.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Hermione Granger Lexia McGonagall**

 _ **~ On The Way To Love ~**_

 _ **\- x -**_

 _Résumé :_ Hermione sait que son affection pour son amie de longue date Lexia, ne peut plus être qualifié d'amicale. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, son cœur en avait décidé ainsi et se mentir n'y changerait rien mais les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi simple. Le chemin vers le véritable bonheur ne se suit pas sans se risquer à quelques égratignures en cours de route.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

 ** _Shattered_**

* * *

 _Nous sommes brisées._

 _Ces cauchemars qui nous hanterons …_

 _Ces blessures qui nous marquerons …_

Poudlard – 2 mai 1998. Alors que le soleil se lève lentement sur le champ de ruine qu'était le château, Harry Potter et ses alliés se tiennent encore debout, victorieux. Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, était vaincu. Les forces ennemis était en fuite, prit en chasse par des Aurors déserteurs qui avaient choisit de ne pas se soumettre au nouveau régime imposé par Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais qu'avaient-ils laissés derrière eux ? Remporter cette bataille aura eu un prix beaucoup trop lourd à payer. Le château était en feu, détruit. Les corps inertes et les blessés s'entassaient dans ce qu'il restait du Hall. Poppy Pomfresh ne savait plus ou donnez de la tête, il n'y avait plus une seule potion, plus rien pour soulager et guérir tout ces patients. Ils hurlaient, pleuraient, agonisaient littéralement. La vue et l'odeur du sang lui donnaient la nausée mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il fallait tous les transporter d'urgence à l'hôpital. Aidez par ceux qui le pouvaient, elle se démenait pour en garder le plus grand nombre en vie.

Dans toute cette folie, Minerva se tenait là, impuissante et exténuée. Une nuit, quelques heures seulement, avaient suffit pour briser des centaines de vies. Combien de ses élèves avaient succombé ? Combien de famille, de parents, seront-ils à pleurer leur perte ? Elle ne voulait pas y penser. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

« Harry ! »

Interpellée, elle leva les yeux. Ron se jeta sur son ami, affolé.

« Où est Hermione ? Dis-moi que tu l'as vu, je t'en pris ! »

Son cœur se serra alors. Hermione … Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un certain temps. Le jeune homme, bien que pâle et éreinté, pâlit d'avantage.

« Non … Je pensais qu'elle était avec toi. »

Ron trembla légèrement, livide. Par Merlin … faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Elle avait déjà perdue tant de ses protégés. Son esprit était suffisamment tourmenté avec l'absence de son propre enfant, qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé. Elle devait reprendre ses recherches, chaque minutes comptaient.

 _Nos corps, nos âmes._

Sans vraiment savoir où elle allait, Hermione courrait sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle enjambait les obstacles les uns après les autres, trébuchait parfois sur des cadavres d'Acromentules et autres victimes mais se relevait toujours aussitôt à terre. Elle n'avait pas le temps de les identifier comme alliés ou ennemis. Son cœur palpitait furieusement dans sa poitrine, quelque chose semblait la guider. Mais plus elle en approchait, plus elle redoutait ce qu'elle y trouverait.

Ses pas la conduisirent finalement non loin des murs du château. Là encore, ce n'était que désolation. Le souffle court, elle balaya la zone du regard mais pas le moindre signe de vie. Elle paniqua alors, pourtant certaine d'être au bon endroit. Elle s'aventura donc parmi les décombres, soudainement très attentive aux moindres bruits ou gestes. Soudain, le son de sa semelle comme marchant dans une flaque d'eau, l'arrêta brusquement. Elle baissa alors les yeux et son cœur, si frénétique, s'arrêta net. Ce n'était pas de l'eau … Elle venait de marcher dans une marre de sang. Ce qu'elle redoutait tant était maintenant sous ses yeux. Le corps immobile de Lexia gisait sur le dos, là, à ses pieds. Un bloc de pierre lui broyait la jambe gauche et une partie du bassin.

« Wingardium leviosa ! »

D'un geste rapide de la baguette, la pierre se souleva lentement. A bout de force, exténuée et essoufflée, Hermione sentait sa main trembler. Ce simple sortilège, qu'elle avait pourtant l'habitude d'exécuter, lui demandait bien plus de concentration qu'il ne lui en fallait habituellement. Elle tenta de se calmer mais dans son état de fatigue, la panique et la peur ne faisait que la faire trembler d'avantage. Certaine qu'il soit assez loin, elle le laissa retomber lourdement sur le sol avant de se précipiter sur la jeune femme.

« Lexia ! »

 _Reste avec moi, je t'en pris. Ne me laisse pas._

 _Si tu mourais maintenant …_

L'étendue des dégâts était encore plus alarmant. En plus de sa jambe broyée en morceau, son bassin semblait être cassé lui aussi. Malgré son visage ensanglantée, une profonde entaille le marquait distinctement à l'œil gauche. Son épaule était dans le même état. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait ce qui s'était produit ici. Les quelques cadavres de lycanthropes autour ne faisaient que confirmer ses craintes.

Les mains tremblantes, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et lui caressa les joues de ses pouces.

« Je t'en pris … Je t'en pris, réveille toi. Tu ne peux pas mourir ici. »

Elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout, même si sa magie s'était considérablement amenuisée. Elle lança plusieurs sortilèges pour contenir les diverses hémorragies mais sans soins appropriés de toute urgence, ses chances de survies était si minces.

« Ne me laisse pas ! »

Mais elle avait beau faire tout ce qui était en sa possibilité, Lexia ne réagissait pas. Accroupie près de son corps, qu'elle serrait désormais contre son cœur, Hermione sentait son monde s'écrouler. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux tandis que ses vêtement s'imbibaient lentement de tout ce sang. Sa voix se brisait à mesure qu'elle l'appelait, désespérément, incapable de la croire déjà partie de l'autre coté. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir de cette façon, pas elle. Non, c'était impossible. Elle le refusait catégoriquement !

« Je t'interdis de m'abandonner ! Je ne te laisserais pas mourir ici ! Tu entends ?! »

Emprise de colère et de chagrin, elle lui hurlait dessus à s'en déchirer les poumons. Ses larmes, qu'elle ne cherchait pas à retenir, lui brûlaient les joues mais ce n'était rien comparer à ce qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur. Jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti cette agonie. Bien qu'elle ait l'impression d'étouffer, qu'une main presse son cœur, elle ne resterait pas là à ne rien faire. Elle ne laisserait pas son amie croupir ici, à attendre que quelqu'un vienne confirmer son décès. Si elle devait traîner son corps jusqu'à Madame Pomfresh, elle le ferait !

Soudain, une légère pression autour de sa taille l'alerta.

« Her … ione … »

Lexia ouvrit alors son œil intact, difficilement. Son emprise sur la veste d'Hermione se resserra tandis que son cerveau semblait enfin enregistrer tout les dommages que son corps avait reçu. Avec des blessures pareil, elle aurait probablement hurler mais elle ne ressentait rien. Il lui était d'ailleurs difficile de rester consciente et Hermione le voyait bien. Soulagée de la savoir encore en vie, elle ferma les yeux et s'empressa de lui parler, pour la rassurer et la garder éveillée tout en la berçant affectueusement contre elle.

« Je suis là, tout vas bien. Je suis là. Je vais trouver de l'aide. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir ici. »

Il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre, Lexia devait être prise en charge rapidement. Incapable d'utiliser un sortilège de plus, la brune savait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, elle réussit à la prendre partiellement sur son dos. Elle avait ses bras autour de son cou mais ses jambes traînaient encore sur le sol. La transporter ainsi était très éprouvant physiquement, Lexia gémissait douloureusement dans son cou à chacun de ses pas.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé … mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tiens bon, je t'en supplie. »

 _Nous sommes brisées_

 _Pourtant, tu restes à mes cotés._

Éreintée et à bout de souffle, Hermione était enfin arrivé dans les ruines du grand Hall.

« Madame Pomfresh ! » hurla-t-elle alors. « Madame Pomfresh ! »

Incapable de supporter d'avantage le poids de Lexia sur son dos, elle s'effondra. Elle avait attiré l'attention sur elle, suffisamment pour que de l'aide ne tarde pas à venir. L'infirmière en chef, bien que débordé une heure auparavant, avait réussit à contacter l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste et réclamé toute l'assistance possible. Des infirmières, guérisseurs et autres médicomages s'attelaient à faire évacuer les blessés par ordre de priorité tout en s'occupant de ceux qui avaient besoin de soin. Poppy s'empressa d'examiner la jeune femme mortellement blessée et prit son pouls, bien trop faible à son goût.

« Son pouls est en train de lâcher, je dois m'en occuper immédiatement ! Vite Miss Granger, aidez-moi à la transporter par là. »

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, les deux femmes transportèrent le corps de la brune à l'écart et l'installèrent sur un lit de fortune. Bien décidée à rester à ses cotés, Hermione lui prit alors la main et observa la vieille femme, son coeur affolé à l'idée de la perdre maintenant.

« Je vous en pris, ne la laissez pas mourir. »

« Je ne vais pas laisser une telle chose se produire, croyez-moi ! »

Heureusement, Ste Mangouste avait non seulement envoyé des renforts humains mais également matériels. Cependant, rien n'avait préparer Hermione pour ce dont elle allait être témoin.


	2. And suddenly, I realise

**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs !**

 **Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction Harry Potter. Je suis motivée en ce moment,je ne sais quelle mouche m'a piquée mais enfin ! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en commentaire.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite,**

 **DevilK.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Hermione Granger / Lexia McGonagall**

 _ **~ On The Way To Love ~**_

 _ **\- x -**_

 _Résumé :_ Hermione sait que son affection pour son amie de longue date Lexia, ne peut plus être qualifié d'amicale. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, son cœur en avait décidé ainsi et se mentir n'y changerait rien mais les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi simple. Le chemin vers le véritable bonheur ne se suit pas sans se risquer à quelques égratignures en cours de route.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

 ** _And Suddenly, I Realise_**

* * *

 _\- x -_

 **Ils disent que parfois,**

 **il faut avoir faillit perdre ceux auxquels on tient le plus**

 **pour ce rendre compte de leur véritable importance dans notre vie et notre cœur.**

Hôpital de Ste Mangouste – 5 Juin 1998, 14h30. La Deuxième Guerre des Sorciers est officiellement terminée depuis le 2 Mai. Le monde des Sorciers panse lentement ses plaies et peine à se remettre. Le Ministère est en pleine réforme et encore paralysé par toutes les enquêtes internes que le nouveau Ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ordonna pour s'assurer que plus aucun Sorcier encore fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres ne siège en ses murs. Il était grand temps de faire peau neuve et c'était pour lui, l'occasion idéale. En sa qualité de Ministre de la Magie, il s'acquitta de sa toute première tâche en nommant Minerva, Directrice de Poudlard. Une responsabilité que la vénérable sorcière, dut accepter sans en avoir réellement le choix. En ces jours troublés, elle demeurait la seule à être en mesure d'endosser ce rôle et remettre le château en état. Kingsley savait que c'était beaucoup lui demander alors, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Pour que tout se remette en marche et prenne la bonne direction, Poudlard devait ouvrir ses portes et accueillir de nouveau élèves même si leur nombre était dérisoire. Savoir l'école, lieu de cette terrible bataille, à nouveau sur pieds et diriger par nul autre que Minerva McGonagall, redonnerait de l'espoir à tous. Elle était, après tout, la mieux placée pour succéder à Albus Dumbledore. Il avait été son ami et mentor de très nombreuses années et même si certain discutait encore les choix de ce mystérieux personnage, personne ne remettait en doute sa qualité de grand sorcier. Pour cette raison, Minerva devait prendre la relève. C'était une nécessité, plus qu'une simple nomination.

Seulement, le professeur de Métamorphose avait bien des choses à l'esprit et si peu de temps à leur consacrer, elle n'en avait même pas du tout. A peine eut-elle le temps de gérer et faire le deuil de ce vieux fou qu'elle affectionnait tant, que d'autre obsèques venaient s'ajouter à la liste. Des élèves, sorciers et sorcières de tout âges … Plus que son devoir de simple professeur ou de nouvelle Directrice, Minerva avait assister à chacun d'eux et envoyé ses condoléances aux familles. Elle les avait vu grandir et devenir des adultes sous ses yeux, pour la plupart, quand d'autre n'auront malheureusement pas cette chance. Sans oublier la lourde tâche de reconstruire l'école, qui lui prenait tout son temps et toute son énergie. Bien qu'elle puisse compter sur toute l'aide possible, cela n'en restait pas moins éreintant physiquement et moralement. Vraiment, la pauvre sorcière n'avait plus une minute à elle mais ce qui lui préoccupait d'avantage l'esprit … à s'en faire d'autant plus de cheveux blanc et un véritable sang d'encre, restait l'état préoccupant de sa propre progéniture. Lexia, gravement blessée durant ce terrible affrontement, ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Malgré les efforts acharnés de Poppy pour la maintenir consciente, sa nièce avait perdue connaissance après une épreuve particulièrement difficile.

 **Ils disent vrai.**

 **J'ai cru te perdre et mon monde s'est effondré.**

 **Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir cette douleur, cette … agonie.**

Alertée par des médicomages qui se relayaient l'information, Minerva accourut au chevet de sa nièce aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle ne voulait pas y croire et pourtant … Lexia était bel et bien là, inerte et à peine consciente. Il y avait tellement de sang, cette pauvre Miss Granger en était imbibée. Poppy hurlait que ses hémorragies reprenaient et qu'il fallait les stopper de toute urgence mais Minerva était incapable de bouger. Du déjà vu qui lui engourdissait les sens. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine et malgré la douleur presque déchirante d'un tel rythme, elle ne le sentait plus. Pour elle, il s'était arrêter à la seconde où elle posa les yeux sur la silhouette familière d'un corps qu'elle peinait à reconnaître. Poppy était bien trop occupée à garder Lexia en vie pour avoir le luxe de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle ordonna qu'on lui prête assistance et qu'on lui fasse de la place pour travailler. Mais Hermione ne voulait pas lâcher sa main et même si au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il était impératif de laisser des professionnels s'en charger, son cerveau n'obéissait plus à rien. Elle se débattit lorsqu'un homme tenta de l'éloigner par la force et s'accrocha d'autant plus à la jeune femme, la suppliant de ne pas mourir maintenant. Qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner et dans son état de panique, Minerva pouvait comprendre que dans un moment pareil, les secrets n'ont plus lieu d'être. Quand bien même il lui était difficile de l'admettre, l'état de Lexia était plus qu'inquiétant. Sa vie ne semblait plus tenir qu'a un fil. S'il était des révélations à faire, ce serait certainement maintenant ou plus jamais elle ne pourrait le faire et cela, tout le monde le savait. Poppy tenta pourtant de la raisonner et réussit enfin à l'éloigner.

Sans trop savoir comment, le professeur se retrouva avec la jeune femme dans les bras. Elle la tenait fermement, pour éviter qu'elle ne vole en éclat. Elle était bien plus âgée et, oserait-elle le dire, habituée à ce genre de situation alors si quelqu'un devait resté solide comme un roc pour deux, son ancienneté et son expérience voudraient que ce soit elle. Mais dans l'état actuelle des choses, c'était elle qui s'accrochait à Hermione pour ne pas tomber en morceau. Lexia était tout ce qui lui restait. Si elle disparaissait, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

« Je suis désolée … Je suis désolée, professeur ! J-J'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais … Je suis désolée ! »

Hermione, tout aussi choquée par les événements, tremblait dans son étreinte. Comment pourrait-elle lui en vouloir ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle aurait voulu le lui dire mais sa voix lui faisait défaut. Alors, pour la rassurer, elle resserra doucement son emprise autour d'elle.

« Il me faut immédiatement du Poussos et que quelqu'un arrête ce maudit saignement ! »

Les deux médicomages présent, s'efforçaient de les stopper mais il y en avait tellement, internes et externes. Poppy s'essuya le front rapidement avant de reprendre sa tâche.

« Lexia, m'entends-tu ? Lexia ? »

Mais n'ayant aucune réaction de sa part, elle lui secoua l'épaule sans ménagement pour la maintenir éveillée. La jeune femme gémit alors faiblement, s'accrochant désespérément au peu de conscience qu'il lui restait. La vieille femme savait que les prochaines minutes allaient être les pires. Le Poussos ne ferait jamais effet si les os à reconstruire ne se trouvaient pas à leur place initiale, ce qui était malheureusement le cas. Les siens étaient, pour la plupart, broyés en millier de petits morceaux et le seul encore plus ou moins entier, lui transperçait la peau sur plusieurs centimètres. Il fallait donc les replacés un à un, en commençant par celui-ci pour arrêter le saignement et refermer la plaie. Mais avant d'en arriver à ce stade, encore fallait-il « nettoyer » toute la jambe. Tout ces minuscules éclats, éparpillés dans les muscles, les nerfs … Les dommages étaient de taille. Qui sait les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir, une fois qu'ils en auraient terminé. C'était de la folie. Jamais dans sa carrière d'infirmière à Poudlard, elle n'avait traiter un cas comme celui-ci et Merlin seul savait, qu'elle en avait pourtant vu de toute les couleurs. Un travail de longue haleine les attendait et cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Avec ironie, elle repensa à ce charlatant de Gilderoy Lockhart. Si seulement il pouvait être là et se montrer enfin utile à faire disparaître les os de cette pauvre Lexia. Il était certain que cela lui aurait retiré une sacrée épine du pied. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas cette chance. Ce travail minutieux allait devoir être fait à la baguette et certainement à la main. Il n'y avait plus une seconde de plus à perdre. Si la jeune femme lui mourait dans les mains, Minerva serait dévastée et elle ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. Déterminée comme jamais, elle se mit au travail et exposa son plan d'action avant de donner ses directives.

« Tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui. Moi en vie, jamais je ne laisserais une telle chose se produire, sois en sûre ! »

Et comme elle le pensait, ce n'était vraiment pas une tâche aisée. Bien qu'ils fassent de leur mieux pour retirer le plus de morceaux possible, la douleur que cela devait provoquer, sortit soudainement la jeune femme de son état catatonique. Elle ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux et sentit tout ses membres se crisper les uns après les autres. Son corps se cambra violemment sur le lit tandis qu'elle hurla à s'en casser la voix. Poppy, consciente que cela puisse arriver, sursauta néanmoins.

« Je vais remettre le fémur en place, maintenez-là fermement en place. Elle ne doit pas bouger ! »

Les deux médicomages s'exécutèrent. L'un immobilisa sa jambe et son bras droit. L'autre, le bras gauche et le bassin. Ne pouvant rester simple spectatrice, Hermione se précipita vers eux et tomba à genoux, prenant le visage de la brune dans ses mains. Son cri lui avait glacé le sang et la voir ainsi, elle qui était pourtant si forte et fière, lui était insupportable. Elle lui parlait, réclamant son attention mais Lexia, cherchant désespérément à ne sombrer dans l'inconscience, n'arrivait à se focaliser que sur la souffrance extrême qui déchirait son corps de toute part lorsque la vieille femme remit son os en place. C'était insoutenable. Elle pleurait, tremblait et criait sans pouvoir se contrôler. Cette douleur était abominable. Elle ne tiendrait jamais, elle le sentait et Hermione le ressentait elle-aussi. Lexia lui filait entre les doigts. Elle la serra et colla sa joue contre la sienne, ses lèvres proche de son oreille.

« Je t'en pris, tiens bon. C'est presque terminé. Restes avec moi. »

Mais elle avait beau le lui demander, la jeune femme lâcha un soupire fébrile avant de perdre connaissance. Alerter, l'un des médicomages s'empressa de vérifier ses signes vitaux. Son pouls restait faible, elle avait perdue beaucoup trop de sang. Les hémorragies avaient peut-être cessées mais elle n'était toujours pas hors de danger. Leur priorité était avant tout de stopper les saignements. A présent chose faite, elle était prête pour être transporter d'urgence à l'hôpital. Il restait encore à soigner ses plaies et lui injecter une bonne dose de potion de Régénération Sanguine. Poppy soupira et s'essuya les mains, alors pleine de sang, en regardant la brune être installée sur une civière. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, le sort de Lexia ne dépendait plus d'elle. Les médicomages la soulevèrent et étaient déjà prêt à l'évacuer mais avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent, Minerva les arrêta quelques secondes. Elle caressa simplement les cheveux de sa nièce et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, une larme discrète perlant sur la sienne. Bien qu'elle ne désirait que ça, elle ne pouvait la suivre. On avait encore besoin d'elle ici. Elle se redressa et leur laissa le champ libre, l'angoisse logée au fond de ses entrailles. Hermione n'avait pas bouger, encore accroupie près du lit qu'avait occupée Lexia, tête baissée et les mains crispées sur son jean. Ses épaules tremblait légèrement et Minerva savait qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Compatissante, elle l'aida à se remettre sur pieds et lui frotta le dos avec douceur en priant Merlin pour que le nom de son enfant ne s'ajoute pas à la liste des victimes.

 **Si tu m'abandonnais maintenant,**

 **à quoi bon vivre ?**

 **Mon cœur ne pourrait jamais le supporter.**

Cette scène la hantait encore et en être témoin, lui avait déchiré le cœur et l'âme. Elle avait bien cru la perdre elle aussi. Pour cette raison et même avec un emploi du temps chargé comme le sien, Minerva se libérait toujours pour venir lui rendre visite. Aujourd'hui, n'était pas une exception.

Fatiguée par tant de choses à gérer, la vieille femme soupira en caressant affectueusement les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune femme couchée sur le lit, dans l'une des nombreuses chambres de l'hôpital. Une sensation de déjà vu qu'elle n'appréciait guère. Les yeux clos, cette enfant ressemblait beaucoup trop à sa mère, alors à peine plus âgée qu'elle le jour maudit où elle la perdît. Layla n'avait que 25 ans, toute la vie devant elle et pourtant … Le jour des obsèques de son frère Robert Junior et de sa femme, elle s'était juré de prendre soin de leur précieuse petite fille. Le destin était-il vraiment si cruel, si déterminé à lui prendre ceux qu'elle aimait le plus ? Lexia avait elle aussi, toute la vie devant elle. Mais pourquoi diable était-elle présente sur le champ de bataille alors qu'elle lui avait promis de partir pour Ilvermorny ?! C'était justement pour éviter un drame comme celui-ci, qu'elle l'avait éloignée du pays aussi souvent. Albus … Ça ne pouvait être qu'un de ses plans ! Ce vieux fou … Lexia lui était beaucoup trop dévoué, elle aurait du s'en méfier d'avantage. Mais que pouvait-elle bien y faire à présent ? Sa nièce n'était plus une enfant depuis longtemps et s'était toujours montrée particulièrement méticuleuse dans ses choix. Ses actions, n'étaient jamais exécutées sans un but précis et bien qu'elle ne possède pas encore tout les détails, Minerva soupçonnait de plus en plus son implication dans l'Ordre. Cette sorcière … était plus que capable d'assurer un rôle qu'elle aussi, avait endossé par le passé. Après tout, ils s'étaient tout les deux chargé de son éducation et même si Minerva souhaitait lui offrir une vie d'étudiante « normal », ni Albus, ni elle, ne pouvait ignorer l'énorme potentiel sommeillant en elle.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, regardant avec douceur et tristesse, ce visage marqué par la guerre. Il était inutile de se mentir, elle le savait et soudain, elle réalisa … Albus avait façonné Lexia, années après années, pour qu'elle remplisse un rôle qu'il lui avait visiblement déjà choisit alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Bien sûr, les événements avaient quelque peu changés ses plans de départ, il lui fallut s'adapter mais le résultat était tout de même là et elle n'avait rien vu venir … Comment avait-il pu mettre en danger des enfants, qu'il prétendait aimer ? Elle ne saurait le dire maintenant, tout était si confus dans sa tête. Lexia était dans le coma et peu lui importait de savoir à qui revenait la faute. La sienne, celle d'Albus, ce fou de Tom Riddle, la guerre. Peu lui importait en cet instant. Minerva ne souhait qu'une seule chose : qu'elle se réveille. Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre. Pas de cette façon et par la barbe de Merlin, certainement pas maintenant !

Le cœur lourd, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard ferma les yeux et se faisait fureur pour ne pas perdre espoir. Lexia se réveillerait bientôt, il le fallait et pas seulement pour elle. Elle les rouvrit lentement et les posa sur l'autre visiteur. Recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, Hermione s'était enfin endormie. Depuis que sa nièce avait été admise, la jeune femme n'avait pas quitté son chevet un seul instant. Elle les savait proches, ce n'était donc pas si surprenant mais quelque chose l'interpellait pourtant. Elle repensa alors à ses paroles, lancés avec angoisse et désespoir. Minerva avait eu son propre lot d'expérience pour reconnaître les signes, le comportement d'Hermione ne la trompait pas. Prudemment, elle s'approcha d'elle et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser puisque rien n'était encore sûre mais si c'était bien ce à quoi elle pensait, alors le chemin s'annonçait difficile et l'inquiétait d'autant plus. Cependant, tout n'était pas si noir à l'horizon. Le vent du changement soufflait déjà vivement et à son âge, la directrice ne pouvait qu'en être le témoin et non l'un des acteurs. Sa génération avait eu son heure et ses propres batailles pour faire évoluer le monde magique, place au sang neuf. Si sa nièce et son ancienne élève s'aventuraient sur ce chemin, emprunté tant de fois par d'autre avant elles … Son devoir avait toujours été de guider et il en resterait ainsi jusqu'à la fin.

 **Et soudain, je réalise**

 **que l'amour est un chemin douloureux à emprunter.**

Hôpital de Ste Mangouste – 25 Juillet 1998, 20h45. La tête posée sur le lit, Hermione soupira une énième fois en fixant la poitrine de Lexia, monter et descendre au rythme lent de sa respiration. A minuit, elle serait officiellement dans un coma traumatique depuis 2 mois et 3 semaines. Bien qu'elle réagisse partiellement aux stimuli extérieurs, il n'y avait aucun signe témoignant un possible réveil. Elle était pâle et amaigrit. Ses blessures s'étaient toutes refermées, ne laissant que des cicatrices sur sa peau d'albâtre. Grâce au Poussos, les os brisés de sa jambe et de son bassin avaient repoussés. Son état général, d'après les médicomages, n'était plus préoccupant. Son corps s'était parfaitement remis. Une affirmation qui l'avait mise hors d'elle. Son amie ne se réveillait toujours pas et ils ne jugeaient pas sa condition « préoccupante » ! Mais peut-être avaient-ils raison … Ce n'était sans doute pas « préoccupant » mais définitivement « alarmant » ! Si tout allait bien alors pourquoi n'ouvrait-elle pas les yeux ? Personne ne semblait avoir de réponse à cette question, qu'elle se posait sans cesse. Se réveillerait-elle seulement un jour … ? Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Elle ne voulait pas l'envisager mais une petite voix dans sa tête, lui soufflait tout bas que c'était une possibilité à prendre en compte et elle la maudissait.

Le soleil couchant plongeait la pièce dans une atmosphère mélancolique, ce qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à garder le moral. Une scène un peu trop cliché, tiré d'un film quelconque à l'issue tragique. Elle soupira de nouveau et se redressa avant de prendre place sur lit. Assise à hauteur de sa hanche, elle prit la main de la jeune femme endormie dans la sienne et la lui caressa doucement.

« Quand vas-tu enfin te réveiller, paresseux animal ? Le professeur se fait beaucoup de soucis alors réveille-toi. » souffla-t-elle alors. Le personnel soignant lui avait conseillé de lui parler et lui faire la lecture car même plongée dans la noirceur de l'inconscience, une voix familière pourrait sans doute l'atteindre, la rassurer et l'encouragerait à reprendre connaissance. Alors chaque jour, Hermione lui contait ses histoires préférées et lui faisait la conversation, sans grands résultats. Lexia restait de marbre face à ses petites provocations. Elle en sourit un peu malgré tout et s'attendait presque à entendre son rire, à voir ses yeux pétillant de malice et un sourire amusé se dessiner lentement sur ses lèvres mais … le silence fût sa seule réponse. Les yeux de la jeune femme restaient clos et il n'y avait aucun sourire pour redonner vie à son visage trop paisible. Son manque de réaction pesait lourd sur son cœur, grandement affecté par les émotions et sentiments contradictoires qu'elle ressentait. Seule avec ses interminables pensées, Hermione ne parvenait toujours pas à déterminer ce qu'elle éprouvait pour son amie de longue date. De l'affection, sans le moindre doute, mais il y avait autre chose. Une sensation qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentit où du moins, pas aussi nettement, et qu'il lui était difficile d'identifier. Les seules qu'elle était encore en mesure de reconnaître, étaient la douleur, le chagrin, l'angoisse, la peur et tant d'autre sentiments négatifs. Elle souffrait, silencieusement, et se languissait un peu plus chaque jour de la voir s'éveiller enfin.

Elle se rapprocha alors un peu plus et se pencha vers la brune, soutenant son poids de ses mains, posées de chaque coté de son visage. Installée ainsi, Hermione sentait son souffle paresseux, lui caresser la peau avec douceur. Comme une étrange impression de déjà vu, cette position lui rappelait le jour où elle tomba dans un escalier avec la préfète-en-chef, lors de sa première année. Une mauvaise collision dans le dortoir des filles. Lexia l'avait tout de suite enveloppée dans une étreinte protectrice mais s'était cognée la tête en arrivant en bas. Hermione n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer, que durant cette chute, leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées un bref instant. Pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait lui avouer, être resté bloquée au dessus de son visage, comme maintenant, allongée sur elle, peau contre peau. Elle en frissonna soudainement, perturbée par les réactions de son corps et s'interrogeait de plus en plus. Ce baiser n'était qu'un accident, un geste malencontreux et innocent. Pourtant, se le remémorer faisait vibrer son cœur d'une envie nouvelle. C'était douloureux mais pourquoi ? Ce souvenir en entraînant d'autre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tout leur moment partagés. Les bons, comme les mauvais. Du plus insignifiants, au plus importants.

Bientôt submergée par toutes ces images du passé, Hermione sentait ses émotions lui échapper. Si Lexia ne s'éveillait jamais … Si elle n'avait jamais plus l'occasion de se perdre dans le bleu si expressif de ses yeux, de la voir sourire, de l'entendre rire et l'appeler … Si elle cessait de vivre alors … Une partie d'elle mourrait aussi. Cette réalisation, douloureuse et frappante, venait de lui transpercer le cœur et la brisait lentement. Même la torture de Bellatrix, ne l'avait pas autant anéanti. Plus que sa peau, le plus intime recoin de son être volait en éclat. Bouleversée et à fleur de peau, l'ancienne préfète se laissa aller sans bruit, le visage à présent enfouis dans le cou de la jeune femme.

 **Et soudain, je réalise**

 **que malgré tout, j'y marche déjà à grand pas.**

Le Terrier – 31 Juillet 1998, 13h. Après une bataille acharnée, Harry avait enfin réussit à convaincre son amie Hermione, de quitter le chevet de Lexia pour se nourrir un minimum, prendre une douche et s'aérer l'esprit. Ce fut difficile, elle disposait d'argument de choix pour justifier sa présence constante à l'hôpital. Minerva était beaucoup trop occupée pour veiller sur sa nièce, elle le faisait donc à sa place. Le château étant reconstruit depuis longtemps, elle pouvait s'y atteler pleinement. Le professeur McGonagall semblait d'ailleurs avoir l'esprit un peu plus tranquille en la sachant tout les jours au chevet de sa nièce et pouvait se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait à faire pour que l'école soit prête à temps. Hermione en avait même profiter pour confirmé sa réinscription en 7ème année. Elle était déterminée à finir son parcours scolaire à Poudlard afin d'obtenir ses ASPIC et n'avait pas encore partager l'information avec son entourage. Elle attendait impatiemment que Lexia se réveille pour le lui annoncer.

Pour son plus grand soulagement, la jeune femme réagissait de plus en plus aux agressions extérieur. Son médicomage l'avait grandement encouragé à avoir des interactions physiques avec elle, en plus de lui parler. Il était visiblement primordial qu'une voix familière continue de la solliciter à ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'était donc chargé de ce rôle, pour diverses raisons. La première, parce qu'elle était son amie, La deuxième, le médicomage avait clairement spécifié que la personne qui pourrait sortir cette princesse de son long sommeil, devrait être connecté à elle par un lien suffisamment fort. La troisième, elle était une amie _vraiment_ proche. La quatrième, imaginer Lexia être réveillée par une voix autre que la sienne, piquait un point particulièrement sensible. C'était idiot mais plus fort qu'elle. Son esprit s'était même déjà focalisé sur un prétendant : Charlie Weasley. Il avait grandi avec elle et jouissait donc de l'ancienneté. Hermione avait remarquer sa façon de regarder Lexia, la première fois qu'elle les avait vu interagir tout les deux, au Tournois des Trois Sorciers. La jeune femme s'était montrée détendue et réceptive à son contact. Elle pensait, naïvement, être la seule avec qui elle l'était. Comme si voir Fleur, être aussi tactile avec elle ne suffisait pas … Bien que cela ne la dérange plus vraiment puisque que Miss Delacour était à présent une Weasley et heureuse en mariage avec Bill. Le deuxième né de cette longue lignée, en revanche, était célibataire … Celui-ci mangeait d'ailleurs en face d'elle, et bien qu'il soit charmant à lui sourire avec douceur, il faisait également bouillonné sa colère. Elle se mordit la lèvre, rougissant peu à peu de frustration et baissa les yeux dans son assiette. Il était parfait pour Lexia et l'admettre alimentait d'autant plus cette dernière. Il était gentil, attentionné, amicale, bienveillant, doux, patient, avait le sens de l'humour mais par dessus tout, il était aimant et affectueux. Tout comme elle, il passait beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital et le silence qui régnait entre eux, était très maladroit mais chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur la brune, le monde autour n'avait plus d'importance. Seule Lexia comptait et aussi difficile était-ce à constater, il semblait en être très amoureux. Il lui parlait de tout ce qu'il faisait en Roumanie, de ses dragons, des noms affreusement stupides et mignons qu'il leur donnait, évoquait parfois leur souvenirs lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants à Poudlard, la réprimandait affectueusement en lui demandant de se réveiller bientôt pour que Minerva arrête de se faire des cheveux blancs par sa faute. Il lui prenait la main, la lui embrassait parfois, toujours avec timidité et emprunt d'un profond respect. Elle était peut-être présente mais détournait les yeux, lorsqu'il le faisait. Charlie … aimait la seule femme que son cœur ne souhaitait pas partager. Il était bel homme et cela suffisait à l'agacer. Grand et bien bâti, avait une longue chevelure, fine et couleur de feu, un peu de barbe, soyeuse à première vue. Il possédait bien sûre, quelques cicatrices et autre marque de brûlure en raison de son travail mais cela ne faisait qu'en rajouter à son charme. Il avait tout pour la séduire.

D'une humeur soudainement massacrante, elle termina son repas et remercia Molly avant de nettoyer sa vaisselle. Elle se trouvait ridicule et devrait en avoir honte. Lexia méritait d'être heureuse, d'être aimer et tellement plus encore. Si le Dragonologiste pouvait le lui offrir alors elle devrait plutôt s'en réjouir et être heureuse pour elle mais son cœur, capricieux, ne pouvait l'accepter. Frustrée et exaspérée par son propre comportement, ses propres réflexions, elle quitta le Terrier pour transplaner directement à l'hôpital. Habitué à prendre toujours le même chemin, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Lexia. Devant sa porte, elle inspira et expira un bon coup pour se calmer puis, entra. La pièce était vide de tout visiteur mais le bouquet de fleur fraîchement découpé, indiquait que Minerva était passée avant elle. Elle se déshabilla de sa veste et la posa sur le fauteuil qu'elle occupait pour dormir. La température étant douce aujourd'hui, un peu d'air frais ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, sentant alors une légère brise s'engouffrer dans la pièce avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et commencer son petit rituel quotidien. Elle se pencha sur le visage endormie de la brune et glissa ses mains sur ses joues.

« Lexia, tu m'entends ? Le médicomage insiste pour que nous ayons plus d'interactions physique. J'ai le droit de te pincer si je le souhaite alors réveille toi si tu ne veux pas avoir les joues en feu très rapidement. »

Mais aucune réaction, pas le moindre petit rictus. Étrange, elle avait pourtant fait des progrès ces jours-ci. Le moindre petit contact, suffisait à la faire grogner faiblement mais pas aujourd'hui visiblement. Elle fronça légèrement des sourcils, intriguée.

« Debout, tu es trop vieille pour jouer la belle au bois dormant. »

Lexia, cependant, restait de marbre. La belle au bois dormant … Elle soupira et sentait son calme lui filer entre les doigts en imaginant Charlie, embrassée amoureusement et avec passion, l'objet de son affection, juste sous son nez … Elle en rougit soudainement, cachant son visage dans le cou de la brune pour mieux étouffer le cri de sa frustration grandissante. Il en était hors de question ! Personne ne prendrait les lèvres de Lexia alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un état de faiblesse et incapable de refuser.

« Je ne le laisserais pas t'embrasser ! »

 _Tu es à moi._ Mais alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses divagations, Hermione n'entendait pas la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui exprimait soudain tout haut, ce qu'elle ressentait tout bas, depuis si longtemps. La jalousie … était une si vilaine chose.

« Jamais de la vie ! »

 _Ne succombe pas à ses avances._ Son emprise sur la chemise d'hôpital de la jeune femme, se resserra tandis qu'elle fermait les poings.

« Qu'il soit beau, gentil et insupportablement charmant ! »

 _Tu es à moi._ Son cœur, débordant alors de ce je-ne-sais-quoi, battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Réveille-toi, je t'en pris. Lexia ! »

 _Je t'en pris … Regardes-moi …_

Une douce pression sur sa tête, la surprit alors. Elle en sursauta légèrement, écarquilla les yeux et retint son souffle, n'osant y croire. Pourtant, ce geste, bien que maladroit, était répéter une nouvelle fois. Ses pleurs avaient soudainement cessés, apaisée et réconfortée par la sensation de cette main légèrement tremblante, glissant avec paresse dans ses cheveux. Une main se faufila difficilement dans son dos avant de la serrer d'avantage. Son corps se détendit lentement, elle ferma les yeux et libéra enfin ce souffle qu'elle retenait. _Par Merlin, faites que ce soit vrai._

« Lexia … » gémit-elle dans son oreille.

Le corps sous le sien, frissonna en réponse, accompagnée d'un faible gémissement enroué.

« 'mione. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Hermione, elle releva brusquement la tête pour voir son visage. _Par Merlin, faites que ce soit vrai !_ Et comme elle en avait si souvent l'habitude, elle se perdait à nouveau dans ses yeux d'un bleu terne et fatigué. Lexia était réveillée.

 **Et soudain, je réalise**

 **que ma récompense au bout du chemin,**

 **c'est toi.**


	3. So this is Heartache

**Bonjour chers lecteurs et bienvenu pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Un chapitre que j'ai voulu un peu plus personnel, donc écrit du point de vue de Lexia.**

 **Merci à vous de suivre et lire cette histoire, de lui donner une chance.**

 **Des remerciements tout particuliers à LuckyEHLS et Pandelfique qui m'ont laissés des commentaires encourageants. Vous êtes au top !**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **DevilK.**

 ** _Ps :_ Les répliques en "..." et en **_italique_ **, correspondent à des phrases prononcées en français car n'oublions pas que la langue d'origine de cette merveilleuse oeuvre est l'anglais.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Hermione Granger / Lexia McGonagall**

 _ **~ On The Way To Love ~**_

 _ **\- x -**_

 _Résumé :_ Hermione sait que son affection pour son amie de longue date Lexia, ne peut plus être qualifié d'amicale. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, son cœur en avait décidé ainsi et se mentir n'y changerait rien mais les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi simple. Le chemin vers le véritable bonheur ne se suit pas sans se risquer à quelques égratignures en cours de route.

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

 _So this is Heartache_

* * *

 _\- x -_

Prise au piège dans les tréfonds d'un sommeil sans fin, ma conscience dérive. La noirceur m'entoure, m'oppresse. Les ténèbres, possessives amantes, enserrent mon corps et je fonds, plus profondément encore. Me débattre est inutile, je suis si fatiguée … Pourtant, une voix m'appelle. Je l'entends.

« - _ia_ … »

Que veut-elle … ?

« - _xia_ … - _èv_ … - _oi_. »

Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle essaie de me dire, mon cerveau peine à enregistrer et décrypter les sons extérieurs mais cela ne semble pas la découragée pour autant.

« _Lexia_. »

J'ai beau ne pas comprendre, je sais qu'elle m'appelle. Cette soudaine autorité, ce ton, cette façon de parler … Je suis certaine de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part mais où ? Ma tête me lance, j'en ai le vertige. Je suis trop fatiguée. Laissez-moi en paix. Une légère pression sur ma joue me fait grogner, puis geindre. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas avoir un peu de tranquillité ? Je veux juste dormir pour l'amour de Merlin ! Je suis fatiguée … Si fatiguée … Mais alors que je me sens plonger de plus en plus dans les ténèbres, la lumière jaillit soudain, m'aveuglant.

« _La fermeture éclair a glissé sur tes reins et tout l'orage heureux de ton corps amoureux, au beau milieu de l'ombre, a éclaté soudain_ … »

Cette voix …

« _Et ta robe en tombant sur le parqué ciré, n'a pas fait plus de bruit qu'une écorce d'orange tombant sur un tapis mais sous nos pieds, ses petits boutons de nacre craquaient comme des pépins. Sanguine. Joli fruit._ »

Je la connais … Je ne la connais que trop bien. Et ses mots … Par Merlin.

« _La pointe de ton sein a tracé une nouvelle ligne de chance dans le creux de ma main. Sanguine. Joli fruit. Soleil de nuit._ »

Mon esprit s'agite soudain. Je les comprends enfin, ses mots, et j'en rougirais presque de honte. Je dois me réveiller. Luttant contre cette emprise invisible autour de mon corps et mon esprit, je me débat. Bouge, satané corps !

« _Ne m'oblige pas à te réciter plus audacieux. Je sais à quel point tu affectionnes cet aspect de la littérature moldu française, petite perverse effarouchée._ »

La malice s'entend clairement dans chacune de ses paroles, me faisant rougir un peu plus d'embarras. Je ne peux pas y croire ! Il faut que je me réveille. Sans savoir par quel miracle, je parviens enfin à tendre la main vers cette lumière éclatante qui me brûle les yeux. Mon corps, si douloureux, s'extirpe lentement des ténèbres qui parviennent encore à me retenir malgré tout. Que c'est douloureux, bon sang, mais j'y suis presque. Encore un petit effort. Une douce chaleur m'enveloppe alors, tandis que mon esprit s'éveille enfin. Je sens mes paupières s'ouvrirent, difficilement. Un son étrange et enroué fait vibrer ma gorge tandis que mon pauvre cerveau tente de comprendre tout ce que mes yeux visualisent. C'est un peu flou et bien trop lumineux à mon goût.

Soudain, un rire léger attire mon attention. Je tourne, non sans difficulté, la tête en direction de sa source. Je cligne régulièrement des yeux pour stabiliser ma vue et comme je le pensais, je ne connaissais que trop bien cette voix malicieuse et taquine. Je soupire doucement d'embarras en repensant à ses mots.

« _Fleur … Jacques Prévert, vraiment ?_ »

J'essaie de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tête, encore hésitante dans ma prononciation. Parler français était devenu chose courante pour moi. J'avais, après tout, passé trois années de ma vie à enseigner aux élèves de Beauxbâtons. Apprendre cette langue était une nécessité pour comprendre mes pairs et me faire comprendre en retour. Cela n'aura pas été une mince affaire mais Fleur s'était révélée être un très bon professeur.

Ma meilleure amie me sourit avec douceur, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à s'asseoir prés de moi et me prendre la main. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas encore suffisamment à l'aise pour parler anglais, nous avions donc convenu de communiquer dans sa langue natale.

« _Tu aurais préféré que je récite Verlaine ?_ » me demanda-t-elle, amusée.

« _Pas nécessairement. Tu aurais tout simplement pu réciter n'importe quoi d'autre, la littérature française est si riche._ » m'indignais-je alors, encore embarrassée par son choix.

« _Où aurait été le plaisir de te voir t'agiter comme un diable dans ton sommeil ? J'essaie de te réveiller depuis des lustres, fainéante. Sache d'ailleurs, que j'ai tout essayé avant d'en arriver là._ »

Mais alors que je la regardais avec incrédulité, son sourire, jusque là innocent, se transforma bien vite. Elle se pencha lentement vers moi, sa peau délicate me chatouillant la joue et ses lèvres me frôlant l'oreille.

« _Il faut croire que la poésie érotique est vraiment le plus sombre de tes secrets._ »

Mon corps, incontrôlable traître, frissonna soudainement. J'écarquillais les yeux, sentant mes joues me brûler honteusement. J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Mon cerveau sonne la cloche d'alerte alors que je peine à trouver ma répartie, visiblement aux abonnés absents. Sa voix mielleuse, presque féline, me donne la chair de poule. Je finis par soupirer d'exaspération, j'étais continuellement sujet à ce genre de comportement de sa part. Après toute ces années, je m'y était même accoutumée, à mon grand désarrois.

« _Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous sommes amies ?_ » réussis-je à dire, fermant les yeux.

Elle en rit d'autant plus, ses bras autour de mon cou et son poids se faisant soudain ressentir sur ma poitrine. Je la prends dans mes bras à mon tour, comme je le peux, et nous restons ainsi. Je ne compte pas les minutes et je m'en moque bien pour être honnête. Elle ne parle plus mais je sens sa respiration trembler faiblement.

« _Tu nous as inquiétée, idiote._ »

Sa voix est si faible que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir imaginée mais elle me serre d'avantage contre elle avec prudence et tendresse, comme si elle craignait que mon corps se disloque à la moindre petite pression. Sa douceur me déchire presque le cœur et je ne peux lui en vouloir. J'ai conscience d'avoir probablement inquiétée beaucoup de monde. Ma famille, mes amis … J'allais avoir beaucoup de chose à faire en sortant d'ici et quelques comptes à rendre mais inutile de m'en préoccuper maintenant. Je soupire une nouvelle fois, me relaxant comme je le peux dans son étreinte.

« _Je sais … Je suis désolée._ »

La porte s'ouvre alors et une infirmière entre. Elle semble surprise de me voir éveillée, moi qui ne fais que dormir la plupart du temps.

« Bonjour Miss McGonagall. Je viens prendre vos constantes. »

Elle s'approche alors du lit et prends ma tension, ainsi que ma température, fronçant légèrement des sourcils en voyant Fleur encore accrochée autour de mon cou mais elle ne dit rien. Puis, vient les questions. Toujours les même depuis que je me suis réveillée de mon coma et comme tout les autres jours avant celui-ci, je lui répond de nouveau la même chose. Je vais aussi bien que possible, j'ai l'impression d'être passée sous le Poudlard Express mais cette sensation s'estompe un peu plus chaque jour qui passe. Je suis fatiguée et ressens le besoin de dormir un peu trop souvent. En ce qui concerne la marche, c'est un exercice éprouvant et même si je fais des progrès, je me remets bien plus lentement que prévu. La jeune femme me sourit.

« J'en parlerais avec le médicomage qui s'occupe de votre dossier. »

Il est clair que je ne quitterais pas l'hôpital dans l'immédiat. L'examen de routine maintenant terminé, elle prend congé en se dirigeant vers la porte, non sans jeter un étrange et dernier coup d'œil sur mon amie qui, je le sens, tourne légèrement la tête en sa direction. Je ne peux le voir mais à en juger par l'effroi qui vient de traverser les yeux de cette pauvre femme, je peux aisément deviner le regard qu'elle lui lance. J'en souris maladroitement et m'en excuse alors que l'infirmière nous quitte sans demander son reste. Je roule alors des yeux et ris.

« _Ne t'avises pas de faire peur au personnel soignant, j'ai encore besoin d'eux._ »

La jolie blonde se redresse et me dévisage longuement, me laissant perplexe. Qu'ai-je dis ?

« _Je ne fais qu'enlacer ma meilleure amie qui, au cas où elle ne le saurait pas, a faillit mourir. Inutile de nous fixer de cette façon !_ »

Je soupire une nouvelle fois, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle se lève et regarde sa montre, un léger froncement de sourcils venant déformer la sérénité de ses traits. Elle soupire à son tour et me regarde avec tristesse.

« _Je suis désolée ma chérie, je dois t'abandonner._ »

Je suis évidemment, un peu déçue mais lui souris malgré tout.

« _Je comprends. C'est très gentil d'être passé me voir._ »

Elle gémit alors, ses pupilles océanes, luisantes et étincelantes.

« _Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux de chiot battu. Tu sais que je ne peux pas résister._ »

Sa voix, boudeuse, me fais rire doucement. Je sais qu'elle ne veux pas partir mais elle a visiblement des choses à faire et je ne veux pas la retenir d'avantage.

« _Je reviendrais bientôt te voir alors tâche de rester éveiller la journée. J'ai eu un mal fou à te faire ouvrir les yeux !_ »

Je me sens un peu coupable et hoche simplement la tête.

« _Je ferais de mon mieux._ »

Elle me sourit alors affectueusement et m'embrasse délicatement la joue. Je tourne légèrement la tête de l'autre coté pour lui laisser suffisamment de place et ferme l'œil au contacte de ses lèvres, un petit sourire ornant les miennes. Je les sens soudainement dérivées lentement et lève un sourcil interrogateur. Son souffle me chatouille l'oreille et me fait frissonner. Ma réaction attise son envie flagrante de me tourmenter, je la connais par cœur. Quand elle rit de cette façon, je sais que rien ne l'arrêtera. Cette sorcière est irrécupérable …

« _Cette cicatrice sur ton œil est foutrement sexy. C'est même criminel, sache-le._ »

Je ne peux qu'en rire, vraiment.

« _Tu trouves ?_ » questionnais-je, amusée, néanmoins incrédule.

Elle acquiesce et m'adresse un clin d'oeil avant de rassembler ses affaires. Je la regarde prendre le chemin de la sortie et se retourner une dernière fois, tout en ouvrant la porte.

« _Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien. Essaie de te rétablir rapidement, d'accord ?_ »

Ses mots me touchent vraiment et je l'en remercie, lui promettant de sortir bientôt. Mes paroles semblent apaiser l'inquiétude dansante dans ses yeux saphirs. Elle me sourit à nouveau, le plus éclatant qu'elle sache faire et m'envoie un baiser avant de quitter la pièce, refermant derrière elle. Je sens une douce chaleur se répandre lentement dans mon cœur, me faisant sourire avec contentement. Je me sens un peu mieux après sa visite et il me tarde de sortir d'ici. Je tourne mon attention sur la fenêtre et soupire doucement. Que faire à présent ? J'étais complètement réveillée. La porte s'ouvre alors, me surprenant. Mes sens de canidé sont vraiment dans les choux, je n'entends ni ne ressens la moindre présence venir de l'autre coté de cette satanée porte. L'infirmière, venue plus tôt, se présente à nouveau avec des nouvelles à me transmettre. Mon état s'améliorant, je devrais pouvoir sortir d'ici une semaine, ce qui me soulage, je dois bien l'avouer. J'avais les hôpitaux en horreur. Elle me questionne alors sur ma meilleure amie mais je perçois quelque chose derrière sa curiosité faussement innocente. Je n'aime pas être interrogée de la sorte sur mon lien avec elle et lui demande aussi aimablement que possible, de bien vouloir se retirer. Elle ne dit rien et quitte la chambre, me laissant perplexe et confuse. Le sentiment de confort qu'avait laissé Fleur en partant, venait de disparaître. Je me sens soudainement blasée et soupire, pour la énième fois. Elle est ma meilleure amie, juste ma meilleure amie. Je sais bien que notre amitié étonnamment spontanée, peut sembler étrange et ambiguë. Je ne peux nier que pour deux amies, aussi proches et fusionnelles soit-on, nos interactions physiques sont toujours très intimes mais la tendresse et l'affection qui nous lie, n'en reste pas moins de nature tout à fait platonique. Pas que je sois naturellement tactile, loin de là. Je n'autorise pas n'importe qui à m'enlacer, ou même me toucher.

Seul mes proches ont ce privilège et s'y risquent sans craindre ma réaction, chacun à leurs manières et à un degré différent. _Màmag_ , première de cette courte liste, est une femme de nature réservée qui se contente du strict minimum quand nous sommes en publique. Entre quatre murs, elle n'hésite jamais à me prendre dans ses bras, à m'embrasser tendrement et j'en suis plutôt demandeuse en réalité. Je ne me lasse pas de ses petites attentions et démonstrations d'affection. Les Weasley, des personnes formidables auquel je fais souvent référence comme étant de la famille, m'ont toujours considérés comme faisant partie de la leur. Molly et Arthur se rapprochent du rôle que mon oncle Malcolm et ma tante Ashley auraient joués s'ils en avaient eu la chance. Lui ne se contente que de quelques gestes anodins et puisque je suis une femme à présent, ça se résume à une main sur l'épaule ou une tape affectueuse. Tante Molly, en revanche, se fiche complètement de mon âge et me traite encore comme une enfant. Elle me pince les joues et m'étouffe presque chaque fois qu'elle me prend dans ses bras mais il est futile d'essayer d'échapper à son étreinte maternelle, j'en sais quelque chose. Aillant grandis avec leurs enfants, j'en suis naturellement proche et je les aime tous profondément même si ce n'est pas toujours réciproque. William et Charles, de 4 et 2 ans plus âgés que moi, sont comme le jour et la nuit. 'Bill' est plutôt réservé et quelque peu timide, j'étais une petite fille la dernière fois qu'il m'a prit dans ses bras mais il n'en restait pas moins doux et prévenant. 'Charlie', à l'inverse, est sans aucun doute le plus démonstratif et câlin de tous. Vient ensuite mes cadets, avec lesquels ce n'est pas facile tout les jours. Perceval ou 'Percy' m'a, pour une raison qui m'échappe, longtemps considéré comme une rivale, surtout pendant notre scolarité à Poudlard. Il était arrogant et méprisant avec les élèves, plus encore avec sa propre famille. Il passait son temps à dénigrer les autres, ce que je n'aimais guère. Nos rapports étaient très souvent conflictuels à cause de cela. Nous avions tout deux, une opinion très différente sur le rôle des préfets. Il n'aimait pas mes méthodes et moi, les siennes. Ce n'est pas en imposant son autorité par la force que l'on se fait respecter de ses pairs et il lui fallut un temps fou pour s'en rendre compte. Et bien qu'il semble avoir changé, nous nous contentons des formalités d'usage et restons aimable, ce qui est déjà un exploit. Fred et George, mes deux jumeaux farceurs préférés avec lesquels j'entretiens une forte complicité, sont également démonstratifs tout en restant très respectueux de mon espace personnel. Enroulés chacun un bras autour de mon cou ou le poser simplement sur mon épaule est une de leur habitude. Ronald est bien trop timide pour accepter la moindre petite étreinte de ma part. Heureusement, ce n'était pas si chaotique avec Ginevra, 'Ginny' pour les intimes, la dernière et unique fille de la famille. J'ai beau avoir 7 ans de plus qu'elle, cela ne l'empêche aucunement de me materner. Telle mère, telle fille … Elle n'a jamais caché le fait de me considérer comme une sœur aînée et je dois bien avouer, avoir été très heureuse de l'apprendre, moi qui suis enfant unique. Je n'ai eu ni frères, ni sœurs, ni cousins ou cousines avec lesquelles grandir et jouer mais les Weasley avaient comblés ce manque à la perfection. Je m'étais sociabilisé à leur contacte, ce qui me permit de me lier plus facilement d'amitié avec autrui par la suite.

Ce qui m'amène de nouveau à Fleur et au lien qui nous unit. Notre première rencontre fut un désastre ! Elle me détestait cordialement. Depuis son entrée à Beauxbâtons, elle jouissait d'une excellente réputation en raison de ses origines familiales et possédait les meilleures notes, dans toutes les matières. Placée aussitôt sur un piédestal en raison de son intelligence et de sa beauté insolente, elle devint rapidement l'élève favorite de Madame Maxime, la Directrice. Au fil des années, Mademoiselle Delacour avaient finit par prendre ses aises et était traitée comme une véritable Reine. Les professeurs l'adoraient et fermaient trop souvent les yeux sur son comportement désinvolte. Les élèves l'idolâtraient et la vénéraient, pas seulement en raison de son héritage vélane. Tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle et cédaient aux moindres de ses caprices. Quel choc se fut pour elle lorsqu'à mon arrivé, je n'avais que faire de tout cela et ne la considérais que comme une simple élève, la traitant donc comme tel. Je lui faisais un terrible affront, du haut de mes 19 ans. J'étais si jeune et pourtant, je représentais l'autorité et elle n'avait d'autre choix que de s'y plier. Mon attitude envers elle, lui déplaisait grandement. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un osait lui tenir tête. Je l'insupportais, la faisant fulminer de rage. Je l'ignorais la plupart du temps, ne lui accordait aucune faveur, ni plus d'attention que nécessaire, me contentant de la remettre gentiment à sa place lorsqu'il le fallait. Je blessais son égo et je m'en moquais bien. Je n'étais pas devenue professeur à Beauxbâtons pour faire copain-copine avec les étudiants, j'avais bien plus important à l'esprit. Seulement, Fleur ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire et devenait difficile à gérer. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle était aussi virulente et têtue à ce sujet. Elle essaya de me prendre dans ses filets, me pensant suffisamment sotte pour me laisser acheter mais c'était mal me connaître. Je refusais catégoriquement ses petits cadeaux et puisque tendre le rameau d'olivier ne fonctionnait pas non plus, elle changea rapidement de tactique. Elle se montra d'autant plus hautaine mais son arrogance et ses remarques sarcastiques, visant à me mettre hors de moi, n'avaient aucun effet. Je restais de marbre et m'entêtais à ne pas lui accorder l'attention qu'elle exigeait avoir de moi. Elle m'exaspérait plus qu'autre chose, m'incitant d'autant plus à l'ignorer. Madame Maxime s'en amusait tout simplement et s'en que je me rende compte, ma première année en France s'achevait.

La deuxième se révéla tout aussi éprouvante. Fleur, fraîchement retournée de vacance, avait changé du tout au tout. Ce qui l'irritait tant quelques mois auparavant, semblait maintenant la fasciner. Je compris bien vite qu'elle me voyait désormais comme un challenge à remporter. Je l'intriguais parce que contrairement aux autres, je voyais au-delà de son apparence, au-delà de son statut. Je la voyais pour la personne qu'elle était et agissais avec elle, comme je le faisais avec n'importe quel autre étudiant. Je fus, malgré moi, la bouffée d'air frais dont elle avait -inconsciemment- tant besoin. Son comportement dès lors, changea radicalement. Aussi surprenant qu'inattendu, les colères noirs, les remarques acerbes ainsi que ses insupportables crises de petite fille capricieuse avaient cessés. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, Fleur était aimable et, à ma grande surprise, tout à fait charmante. Je découvrais enfin la véritable personnalité cachée derrières ses grands airs. Nous nous disputions toujours autant mais différemment. Il n'y avait plus la moindre froideur dans sa voix, plus le moindre mépris ou sarcasme derrière chacune de ses provocations. Elle était même plutôt joueuse et n'avait visiblement pas peur de se risquer à quelques flirts innocents. Elle avait même, à plusieurs reprises et par tout les moyens possible, tenté de gagner mon affection mais je lui résistais encore avec véhémence et elle ne pouvait toujours pas le supporter. Elle repartait en boudant, pour mieux revenir et retenter sa chance. Je n'en revenais pas et pour la première fois, me sentais horriblement gênée et rougissait comme une idiote. Elle me taquinait et y prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Elle se jouait de moi avec malice et, lentement, je me surprenais à l'apprécier. Grâce à ce subtil stratagème, Fleur avait non seulement réussit à obtenir mon attention mais me poussais également à la connaître d'avantage. J'avais perdue et je jure, que jamais je ne l'ai vue aussi fière d'elle. Nous nous sommes prises d'affection l'une pour l'autre et passions la majorité de notre temps ensemble, elle ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix non plus de toute façon. Mon français n'étant pas parfait, elle se proposa pour m'enseigner la subtilité et complexité de sa langue maternelle, nous rapprochant d'autant plus. Une amitié improbable était née et même si je l'apprécie énormément, cette sorcière était un véritable calvaire à gérer. Aussi bien en classe, qu'à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde gênée d'être aussi familière avec moi en publique si l'envie lui en disait et à y prendre goût en plus de cela. Je pensais alors, bêtement, que la Directrice m'aiderait, en vain. Elle s'en délectait et l'encourageait au lieu de l'en dissuader, me disant de m'estimer chanceuse qu'une sorcière avec du sang de vélane se prenne autant d'affection pour moi, une autre femme, puisque c'était chose rare. Fleur était, après tout, son élève préférée. Ma nature un peu trop nonchalante oblige, j'en soupirais simplement et laissais mon amie avoir ce qu'elle avait baptisée 'sa dose quotidienne de Lexia McGonagall'. Elle m'exaspérait mais si je suis un tant soit peu honnête avec moi-même, ce n'est certainement pas ma première expérience en la matière.

Ma petite Hermione profite elle aussi de la moindre occasion, du moindre prétexte, pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un simple petit contacte physique. Que Merlin me châtie, si je niais m'y être habituée et attendre ses élans d'affection avec impatience. Les choses ne furent, cependant, pas toujours ainsi. Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier. Elle était si timide au début de notre amitié naissante, prenant presque la fuite à vive allure si j'avais le malheur de me tenir trop près. J'étais très surprise par sa réaction mais je n'ai pas cherché à insister. Je m'en suis d'ailleurs excusé et avais, depuis, toujours pris garde à ne pas l'effrayer lorsque je m'approchais. J'étais résolu à attendre patiemment qu'elle fasse le premier pas vers moi. Ma petite Hermione … J'en riais toujours de bon cœur, même si sentir son corps se crisper chaque fois que je me tenais près d'elle me faisait de la peine. Étais-je vraiment si effrayante ? Mais j'étais résolu et ma patience fut largement récompensée. Enfin plus détendue en ma présence, elle se révéla être de très bonne compagnie. J'appréciais un peu plus chaque jour, d'avoir rencontré cette jeune sorcière pleine d'esprit. Seulement, les chuchotements dans les couloirs la mettaient mal à l'aise, elle qui avait déjà bien du mal à trouver sa place. J'étais la préfète-en-chef, fille du respecté Professeur McGonagall. Que je le veuille ou non, ce simple détail m'avait porté préjudice plus d'une fois. Pour beaucoup, j'étais juste la-fille-de, la-chouchoute-de et pas 'Lexia'. Il m'avait fallut travailler dur et faire mes preuves pour être acceptée comme tel. Ce n'est qu'en 7ème année, que je récoltais enfin le fruit de mon dur labeur. Je n'allais pas laisser leurs messes basses vicieuses, remettre en cause notre amitié fleurissante, elle qui m'offrait une bouffée d'oxygène dans ce quotidien où je suffoquais tant. Je l'ai donc rassurée car malgré tout, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Elles disaient que je ne m'intéressait à elle que par pitié, parce qu'elle est une née-moldu et que ma fascination pour leur monde n'était plus un secret pour personne. Ce n'était pas vrai et je devais m'assurer qu'elle le sache. Il nous fallut attendre quelques semaines de plus pour la voir prendre son courage à deux mains et venir, d'elle-même, se tenir devant moi. Elle était déterminée et cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Je le ressentait clairement et pouvais presque voir son aura implacable, émaner de son petit corps. Pourtant, elle se ramollit bien vite sous mon regard interrogateur et amusé. Elle n'osait toujours pas même si je voyais dans ces yeux, qu'elle en mourrait d'envie.

Ma douce, affectueuse et adorable 'mione-mione, si chère à mon cœur, dans son uniforme de première année, les joues rougies d'embarras, me fuyant du regard alors que je prenais un malin plaisir à la voir se tortiller sur place. Elle était à croquer ! Je l'ai taquinée affectueusement, lui disant que si elle continuait à être aussi mignonne, je ne pourrais plus me retenir de l'enlacer et elle repartait, de la fumée lui sortant presque des oreilles. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était bien plus fort que moi et j'en riais tellement. Combien de fois, l'avais-je fais glapir de surprise en me faufilant dans son dos, la prenant sans prévenir dans mes bras ? Farouche, elle reculait jusqu'à mettre une bonne distance de sécurité entre nous, soudainement aussi rouge que sa cravate. Ce souvenir me fait sourire et rire comme une idiote. Merlin, les images de cet époque sont encore si vive dans ma mémoire, que je jurerais les avoir vécu la veille. Je ferme les yeux et m'y perds volontiers. Ses premières tentatives, hésitantes et maladroites, m'avaient pourtant prise au dépourvu et faisaient encore déborder mon cœur d'adoration. Ce n'était pourtant pas grand chose. Des effleurements aussi innocents que fugaces, sur mes mains, mes bras. Tantôt timides et incertains puis, affirmés et s'attardant de plus en plus. Et enfin, enfin, elle osa. Par une après-midi ensoleillée, alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma prochaine classe, j'entendis le son audible de pas rapide, frappés la pierre derrière moi. Intriguée, je voulus me retourner mais je n'en eus pas le temps. Hermione, suspendue à mon bras alors que nous marchions cote à cote dans les couloirs de l'école, souriait fièrement. Les années n'ont pas eu raison de notre attachement grandissant. Ses étreintes, pleines d'affections, étaient mon eau de vie. Et je me rends compte à présent, que je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. J'en ai besoin. Tellement. Je sens mon cœur se serrer en pensant à elle et … Ô ma douce Hermione, que m'as-tu fais … ? Pourquoi ce bout de chair battant dans mon thorax, me fait-il autant souffrir ? Quel est donc ce … sentiment, qui l'enserre lentement et me laisse ainsi agonisante ? Je pose une main sur ma poitrine et le sens pulser, douloureusement. L'air parvient difficilement jusqu'à mes poumons, alors que mon esprit est soudainement agressé par des images de notre quotidien passé et cela me laisse à bout de souffle. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de suffoquer tout à coup ? J'ai besoin de tes bras, où es-tu … ? Sauve-moi de cette souffrance, de ce tourment. Je sens les larmes me brûler les yeux mais je ne veux pas les laisser s'échapper. J'ai mal … j'ai si mal, Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux ? Pourquoi la simple pensée de toi me met-elle dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez moi ? Je respire péniblement et me couche sur le coté, recroquevillée comme une enfant, cachée sous les draps. Je me met à trembler, sentant la soupape qui garde mes émotions sous contrôle, prête à lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre. Je m'entends renifler et je déteste ça. Bon sang, je ne veux pas … pleurer … Je ne veux … pas pleurer … Je ne veux pas pleurer ! Je veux te voir … je veux tes bras … où es-tu … ? Ô ma précieuse et tendre Hermione, que m'as-tu donc fais … ? Je sens les larmes que je tentais de retenir, me couler sur la peau. Je lâche prise et me laisse aller, à quoi bon me retenir ? Pleure un bon coup, Lexia, ça ira mieux après. Ça va toujours mieux après.

« Lexia ? »

Je sursaute, prise de court par cette voix alarmée que je ne m'attendais pas à entendre. Je suis comme figée, les yeux grands ouverts alors que j'entends des pas se rapprocher avec prudence. Dans la panique, je retiens ma respiration et ne fais plus le moindre geste. Vas-t-en. Je t'en pris … Vas-t-en … je ne veux pas te voir maintenant. Par pitié ! La couverture se soulève mais mes yeux se ferment brusquement alors que mon corps se recroqueville un peu plus sur lui même. Je sens quelque chose se fissurer au plus profond de moi et c'est un déchirement indescriptible. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, ni pourquoi je me sens ainsi. Je suis juste dans un état désastreux et je n'ai encore jamais rien ressentit de tel, c'est beaucoup trop difficile à gérer pour une première fois. Une main se pose alors sur ma tête tandis que le lit s'affaisse légèrement sous le poids d'un autre corps que le mien. Elle se faufile alors sans peine dans mes cheveux et ce geste simple, me réconforte un peu mais mon cœur, si lourd, se serre d'avantage malgré tout. Je pleure, tellement, à ne pas savoir m'arrêter. Je veux me cacher, me faire toute petite et que le monde, l'espace de cet instant que je voulais garder intime, m'oublie simplement.

« Lexia. »

Par pitié … laisse-moi … Je ne peux pas supporter ton inquiétude maintenant. La douceur de ta voix … le geste tendre de ta main dans mes cheveux … me transperce le cœur. Tu me tues. Ta tendresse, tes sourires, tes regards, tout. J'en perds la raison. Je sens tes bras autour de moi, le poids et la chaleur de ton corps, si doux, si réconfortant, planer au-dessus de moi et je me sens en sécurité. Je tremble sans pouvoir me contrôler, l'écho de mes pleurs résonnant partout à l'intérieur de moi. Tu dois me prendre pour une folle, à pleurer ainsi sans raison. J'ai honte, si honte, d'être aussi fragile alors que tes mains tentent, à force de caresses, de me garder en un seul morceaux, moi qui suis prête à voler en éclats. Et ta douceur, bienveillante et assassine, me tue … Je ne peux plus le supporter. Qu'on me soulage de ce mal qui me ronge lentement, par pitié.

« Ne pleures plus. Oh Lexia … Je t'en pris, ne pleures plus. »

Je ressens ta détresse, je la sens dans ta voix, tremblante. Tu me berce, tendrement, calmement, et tes lèvres sur ma peau, embrasent chaque fibre de mon être. Chacun des tes mots, susurrés si délicatement, si secrètement, si affectueusement à mon oreille, me font perdre pieds et je me noie. Je me noie dans le flot de mes larmes, tempête furieuse et indomptable de mon cœur en plein émoi, dans la chaleur de ton corps contre moi, auquel je m'accroche avec tant de désespoir pour soulager mon agonie soudaine, dans toutes ces émotions qui déferlent comme une mer enragée à travers moi et dévastent tout sur son passage. Sauve-moi, je ne veux pas sombrer. Mais elle m'emporte et je ne sais pas lutter. Je dérive à cœur perdu, vaincue, résignée, brisée, dans ce maelström où mon cœur dévasté, t'appelle au secours. Jamais je n'avais été aussi meurtri. Ô 'mione, que m'as-tu fais … ?


	4. This Painful Love

**Bonsoir à vous chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous passez une agréable soirée/nuit ou même journée !**

 **Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le 4ème chapitre de cette fiction Harry Potter.**

 **Je dois vous avouer qu'écrire du point de vu d'Hermione à été très très très difficile (j'insiste, vraiment) pour moi et j'espère (même si je me fais pas trop d'illusions) vraiment que ça ne se ressent pas ou peu. Je pense que ça restera mon unique tentative la concernant. xD**

 **Ce fut difficile pour plusieurs raisons mais la principale, je dirais que c'est la peur constante de dénaturer le personnage originalement créé par J.K. Rowling. Hermione est celui que j'affectionne le plus et j'ai vraiment à cœur de respecter son caractère et je ne sais pas si j'y arrive pour être honnête. Les choses sont beaucoup plus fluides avec Lexia et je pense qu'on le ressent clairement.**

 **J'espère toutefois que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les autres, en espérant que la direction que prends cette histoire vous satisfait également. Vous pourrez d'ailleurs constater que les thèmes clés sont Family - Friendship/Romance - Hurt/Comfort - Drama/Angst.**

 **Merci à tous de lire et suivre mon travail !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, je vous assure que ça fait un bien fou au moral.**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **DevilK.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Hermione Granger / Lexia McGonagall**

 _ **~ On The Way To Love ~**_

 _ **\- x -**_

 _Résumé :_ Hermione sait que son affection pour son amie de longue date Lexia, ne peut plus être qualifié d'amicale. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, son cœur en avait décidé ainsi et se mentir n'y changerait rien mais les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi simple. Le chemin vers le véritable bonheur ne se suit pas sans se risquer à quelques égratignures en cours de route.

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

 _This Painful Love_

* * *

 _\- x -_

Une autre journée difficile s'annonce alors que le soleil se dresse lentement dans le ciel. Je suis pourtant réveillée depuis longtemps, ou devrais-je plutôt avouer avoir à peine fermer l'œil de la nuit. J'ai bien trop de choses en tête pour trouver le sommeil. Je suis troublée, constamment irritée et de très mauvaise humeur sans aucune raisons valables, ce qui m'agace d'autant plus. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive et malgré moi, je ne le souhaite pas. J'ai bien trop peur de reconnaître ce que je soupçonne être né en moi et les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Pourtant, je ne parviens pas à contenir ces sentiments. Ils sont beaucoup trop fort et je ne peux rien faire contre eux. J'ai d'ailleurs finis par abandonné cette idée.

Je soupire, forçant mon corps à se mettre en mouvement pour m'asseoir sur le lit. Ginny dors encore mais le craquement du bois sous mon poids lorsque je me lève, la sort de son sommeil. Elle ouvre alors les yeux et me regarde.

« Hôpital ? »

Sa voix est encore enrouée. Je me sens un peu coupable de troubler son repos et lui sourit doucement à mon tour. Elle soupire mais me le rend néanmoins, d'un air entendu, avant de se recoucher. C'est probablement l'une des choses que j'apprécie le plus en ce moment. Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier, les Weasley me laissent simplement séjourner chez eux sans me poser de questions sur mes allées et venues. Ils s'en doutent de toute façon et ne semblent pas vraiment s'en préoccuper, pour la majorité. Arthur est débordé au Ministère et n'est que très peu présent. Molly passe son temps à nous materner, encore sous le choc d'avoir faillit perdre ses enfants dans cette guerre. Le petit épisode comateux de Lexia n'a fait que renforcer ce besoin. Fred et George, bien que blessés, avaient tout de même décidés de remettre leur boutique sur pieds et l'ouvrir avant la prochaine rentrée à Poudlard. Les gens avaient besoin de leurs farces et attrapes en tout genre pour garder le sourire et continuer à avancer. Le Chemin de Traverse entièrement reconstruit, les boutiques étaient prêtes à accueillir une foule de sorcier. Bill et Fleur passaient de temps en temps même si elle ne restait jamais très longtemps pour rendre visite à sa meilleure amie. Il ne restait que Ron, Ginny et Harry pour tenir compagnie à Molly puisque je passe mon temps à l'hôpital. Quant à Charlie … il a prolongé son séjour en apprenant le coma de Lexia mais maintenant qu'elle est réveillée, son départ pour la Roumanie est imminent. Je devrais me sentir horriblement égoïste d'accaparer son temps de la sorte alors qu'elle a tant de visite depuis son éveil et pourtant, je ne ressens rien de tel. Je me contente de rester prés d'elle et ma présence ne semble pas la déranger puisqu'elle ne m'a pas encore renvoyée. Je ne pourrais probablement pas le supporter si elle en décide autrement. J'ai eu tellement peur de la perdre … que je ressens le besoin constant d'être avec elle. Je suis si fatiguée de toute ces nuits sans sommeil, hantée par des souvenirs que je préférerais oublier mais Lexia … Lexia m'offre un peu de répit. Sa présence m'apaise, elle me réconforte. C'est un luxe dont j'ai besoin et que je ne trouve nul part ailleurs, pas même avec Ron.

Je soupire en pensant à lui et prends quelques affaires avant de sortir de la chambre pour me préparer. La maison est encore calme mais je peux entendre Molly, probablement en cuisine. Je marche le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas faire craquer le bois sous mes pas et entre dans la salle de bain. Mon reflet dans le miroir fait peur à voir, mes yeux sont rougies et j'ai d'affreuses cernes. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je n'arrive vraiment à trouver du repos qu'en restant à son chevet. Ce soir, je dormirais à l'hôpital.

Je me déshabille et fais couler l'eau dans la douche avant d'y entrer. C'est un peu froid au début mais l'eau ne tarde pas à se réchauffer et ça fait un bien fou. Je me prélasse, les yeux clos, et laisse mes pensées s'égarer. Je pense à elle, sans grande surprise et j'ai presque envie d'en pleurer d'exaspération. Puis je repense à Ron m'embrassant et l'énorme erreur que j'ai commise en le laissant faire. Peu importe ce que j'éprouve pour Lexia, cela ne change rien à ce que je n'éprouve pas pour Ron. Nous nous sommes embrassés dans la panique et l'adrénaline de l'instant mais je ne peux plus me mentir et faire comme si ce n'était rien. Je ne pensais pas à lui et pour être honnête, c'est la première fois que cela arrive en plusieurs semaines. Ce simple fait suffit à me conforter dans ma décision d'y mette un terme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je ne peux pas faire semblant, ce ne serait pas juste. Ni pour lui, ni même pour moi.

Le cœur encore plus troublé, je m'active et sors de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard. Je retourne dans la chambre à pas de loup, disposant de mon linge sale en le rangeant dans mon sac en perle. Malgré moi, je ne peux refréner le tendre sourire qui se dessine sur mes lèvres. Un cadeau inattendu lors de ma troisième année, délivré par la chouette de Lexia. Je me souviens encore de l'excitation et la joie que j'avais ressenti en l'ouvrant. Ce sac en perle était vraiment magnifique avant que la guerre et notre chasse aux Horcruxes ne le malmènent. A l'intérieur, soigneusement pliée, une lettre. Même avec plusieurs centaines de kilomètres et la Manche entre nous, elle ne manquait jamais de m'écrire régulièrement. Elle me félicitait, à demi-mot et usant de phrases sous-entendus, d'avoir sauver Sirius et ne pas être étonnée par l'usage que j'avais fais du Retourneur de Temps. J'ignore encore comment mais elle semblait savoir ce qu'il se passait ici et je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises car à la fin de cette lettre, un petit post-scriptum incompréhensible accompagné d'un simple « Je sais que tu en feras bon usage. ». Lexia aimait mettre mon intellect au défi. Un défi accepté sans hésitation qui me conduisit à la bibliothèque, au rayon des sortilèges, faisant référence à un livre en particulier et à une page tout aussi précise : celle du Sortilège d'Extension indétectable. A l'époque, je l'utilisais simplement pour transporter mes livres mais à présent, je sais qu'elle ne faisait pas forcément référence à cet usage là. Ce sac nous a sauvé la vie, plus d'une fois. J'avais beau avoir appris à la connaître, il restait néanmoins des mystères que je n'avais pas encore eu la chance de percer la concernant. Cette femme me fascine et m'intrigue depuis le premier jour. Je soupire encore, silencieusement, plus impatiente de la voir. Je suis exaspérante, vraiment.

Veillant à ce que tout soit en ordre, je fais mon lit d'un simple geste de baguette et quitte la chambre sans bruit, mon sac en perle en main. Dans la cuisine, Molly s'affaire à dresser la table en chantonnant joyeusement mais s'arrête en me voyant. Elle sourit et m'enlace, visiblement d'humeur joviale.

« Hermione, tu es déjà réveillée ma chérie ? Viens t'asseoir, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. »

Je la remercie et prends place, laissant mon sac un peu plus loin.

« Alors, » commence-t-elle en me servant. « j'imagine que tu compte te rendre à l'hôpital. »

J'acquiesce sans un bruit, appréciant mon repas.

« Parfait, Minerva à laisser ça en passant tôt ce matin. » m'annonce-t-elle en désignant une pile de vêtement soigneusement pliée. « Pourrais-tu les prendre avec toi ? Ce sont des vêtements pour Lexia. La pauvre n'aura certainement pas le temps d'aller lui rendre visite aujourd'hui. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle est convoquée au Ministère, sûrement pour régler les derniers détails avant l'ouverture de l'école. C'est bien connu, on sait toujours quand on y entre mais jamais quand on en sort ! »

Elle me sert un jus d'orange avant de s'essuyer les mains et reprendre sa tâche. Ce pauvre professeur McGonagall n'avait vraiment aucun répit ces dernières semaines. Entre remettre de l'ordre à Poudlard et les convocations impromptues au Ministère, cela lui laissait peu de temps pour aller voir Lexia. Malgré tout, elle n'en restait pas moins aux petits soins avec elle.

Je termine mon repas et débarrasse ma vaisselle avant de remarquer que Molly n'est plus là. Même si je m'interroge un peu, je ne m'y attarde pas et commence à laver mes couverts. Hors de question de la laisser faire mon linge et ma vaisselle alors que je peux m'en charger. C'est déjà très aimable à eux de m'offrir un toit, moi qui n'est plus domicile jusqu'à la rentrée.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je l'essuie distraitement avant de me sécher les mains. Soudain, la sensation d'un corps contre le mien me fait sursauter.

« Salut. »

Je panique et frissonne, m'extirpant brusquement de cet étreinte avant de me retourner.

« Ron. »

Ma voix tremble alors que je tente de reprendre mon calme. Il m'a prise par surprise, il sait pourtant que je n'aime pas ça. Pas depuis … Je soupire lourdement, sentant mon cœur battre frénétiquement. Tout vas bien, inutile de paniquer.

« Désolé … » sourit-il tout penaud avant de s'approcher une nouvelle fois. Je fais un pas en arrière mais suis prise au piège contre la table. Il en profite alors pour me prendre dans ses bras et essaie de m'embrasser. Je tourne la tête et sens ses lèvres sur ma joue, avant de le repousser gentiment et suffisamment loin. Son regard est interrogateur et je peux le comprendre.

« Un problème ? »

C'était le moment de mettre un terme à ses espérances et je m'en veux d'autant plus. J'ai toujours su ce que je voulais et ne ménage pas mes efforts pour l'obtenir. Malheureusement, faire évoluer notre amitié au stade suivant n'est pas ce que je désire. J'inspire profondément pour me donner un peu de courage. Il semble si heureux. Comment ai-je pu laisser une telle chose se produire ? Notre amitié y survivra-t-elle seulement ?

« Écoutes, Ron … Je suis désolé mais … Je ne peux pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? »

Je n'ose pas le regarder et le contourne simplement. Je prends mon sac en perle et l'ouvre avant d'y ranger les vêtements de Lexia. Il semble confus, je l'entends dans sa voix, mais rit un peu, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que je sous-entends. Il ne me facilite vraiment pas la tâche. Il le faut pourtant, je ne veux pas faire semblant. Je me retourne vers lui.

« Je ne t'aime pas de cette façon. Tu es mon ami et j'éprouve beaucoup d'affection pour toi mais … je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Je suis désolé. »

Le silence qui suit est très pesant. Il me regarde sans vraiment me voir, blanc comme un linge. Je m'en veux tellement de lui faire ça mais bon sang ! Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive.

« Mais … Mais … ! Tu m'as embrassé ! »

Je ferme les yeux, me mordant la lèvre. Comment me sortir de cette situation ? Tout est si confus et flou dans ma mémoire. Je peine à remettre les événements dans le bon ordre mais je suis certaine de ne pas être à l'origine de cet échange.

« Non, je ne t'ai pas embrassé. Nous étions cote-à-cote et complètement paralysés, abasourdis. Nous nous sommes regardés et tu m'as embrassé sans prévenir. »

« Tu ne m'a pas repoussé que je sache ! »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Ron, cet chose à faillit nous tuer ! Tu m'as prise par surprise, que voulais-tu que je fasse ?! Je me suis excusée avant de prendre la fuite, comment peux-tu prendre ça pour une invitation ?! »

« Je pensais juste que tu étais trop timide pour me faire face. »

« Et bien tu te trompais. Si je ne t'ai pas parler ni même approcher ces dernières semaines, c'est justement parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation entre nous. Tu es mon ami, tu l'as toujours été. »

Il reste silencieux et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Est-ce même possible à ce stade ? Frustrée et rongée par la culpabilité, je sais qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire pour le moment. Nous avons tout les deux besoin d'espace et de temps.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Ron. »

Sans un mot de plus, ni même me retourner, je prends mon sac en perle et quitte le Terrier. Mais à peine ai-je fais un pas dehors qu'il me retient par le bras.

« Je veux bien que nous laissions cette conversation en suspends mais elle n'est certainement pas terminée. Et de toute façon, où vas-tu ? A l'hôpital ? Lexia est réveillée depuis plusieurs jours, tu n'as plus besoin de rester à son chevet. C'est une grande fille, elle n'a pas besoin d'être maternée tu sais. Laisse-la un peu respirer, elle a besoin de repos. »

Cette remarque pique le nerfs sensible. Je me dégage de son emprise et fronce les sourcils en me retournant vers lui.

« Sache que je ne trouble pas sa convalescence, elle me laisse rester. Et d'ailleurs, si tu allais la voir un peu plus souvent tu saurais qu'elle s'ennuie à mourir. Lexia est mon amie. Même si je ne la connaît pas depuis aussi longtemps que vous et que je n'ai pas grandis avec elle, je sais au moins qu'elle a les hôpitaux en horreur. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois lui apporter les vêtements que le professeur McGonagall lui a laissé. »

« Attends Hermione. »

Je sens mon calme me filer entre les doigts.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Mon frère Charlie est à l'hôpital … »

Il m'évite soudainement du regard, rougissant peu à peu.

« Il y a visiblement passé la nuit … Il part cet après-midi pour la Roumanie et semblait déterminé à … se lancer à l'eau alors … Tu ne voudrais pas les laisser, tu sais … seuls ? »

Mon corps se tends alors que j'écarquille les yeux. Il n'a jamais été subtil et je sais ce qu'il insinue. Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite, j'ai le souffle court. Depuis plusieurs jours, le même sujet revient encore et toujours sur le tapis et me faisait grincer des dents. Je refusais d'y croire et pourtant, l'inévitable allait se produire. Charlie compte faire sa demande à Lexia aujourd'hui même. Voilà pourquoi Molly semble au bord de l'extase …

« Oh … »

Je ne sais que dire d'autre, éprouvant soudainement beaucoup de difficulté à trouver mes mots. Je me sens affreusement prise de court par ses propos. Ron me parle, je le vois articuler des choses mais je n'entends pas, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau vient d'être court-circuité. Mon esprit n'est focalisé que sur une chose. Charlie, amoureux et charmeur comme il est, venait de passer la nuit avec … L'angoisse se manifeste alors et me donne la nausée. Non … c'est impossible qu'ils aient … Jamais elle n'aurait pu … C'est ridicule ! La colère frappe aux portes de mon cœur. Il se trompe ! Je la connais assez pour savoir qu'il lui faut bien plus qu'un peu de charme et quelques mots éloquents. Lexia est une femme plus difficile que cela à séduire ! Elle n'offrirait jamais son cœur et encore moins son corps aussi facilement ! Mais je la sens se faner lentement alors que souffle le vent de l'incertitude. Qu'en sais-je au fond … ? Il reste des choses que je ne sais pas à son sujet. La première fois que je lui ai fais remarquer l'attention particulière que lui accordaient certain garçon, je n'étais qu'en première année. Elle a simplement ri, m'affirmant que je me faisais des idées et nous n'avons plus abordé le sujet. Elle est si nonchalante sur la question … comme si tomber amoureuse ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. J'ai toujours pensé que pour un esprit aussi brillant que le sien, elle n'en restait pas moins sacrément aveugle mais aujourd'hui, je me demande … si elle ne prétendait pas ne rien remarquer pour une raison qui m'échappe. Il me reste encore tant à découvrir, je veux tout savoir et je n'en peux plus d'attendre qu'elle le remarque enfin.

Mon cœur se serre de savoir qu'elle m'échappe peut-être une nouvelle fois sans que je ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Combien de temps encore vais-je prétendre ne pas comprendre ce qui m'arrive quand je sais exactement pourquoi je me sens si agitée ? Lexia est mon amie depuis si longtemps, je ne veux pas la perdre mais je sais à présent que mon affection pour elle dépasse celle d'une simple amitié. Je l'aime … Je l'aime tellement et ça me terrifie mais je ne le laisserais pas me la prendre sans rien faire. J'ignore à quel moment c'est arrivé mais je suis certaine d'en être lentement tombée amoureuse. La peur du rejet, de voir du dégoût dans ses yeux si affectueux, m'avait dissuadée de prendre ces sentiments au sérieux et de passer à autre chose mais la sentir faiblir entre mes mains, à deux doigts de rendre son dernier soupire, m'avait également ouvert les yeux. La mort était en train de m'arracher la femme que j'aimais et je regrettais tellement d'avoir si souvent repoussé l'évidence. Je suis terrorisée par sa réaction. Si elle me rejetait, j'en mourrais probablement mais au moins, j'aurais essayé de lui faire parvenir mes sentiments. Je n'ai peut-être aucune chance d'être aimée en retour mais je ne peux plus supporter le stresse permanent de cette situation. Je ne lui dirais pas mais je ferais tout pour qu'elle le devine, qu'elle m'épargne le supplice d'être ainsi embarrassée et exposée si elle n'éprouvait pas la même chose.

« Hermione, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?! »

Je sursaute, sortie de mes pensées par le ton bourru de mon ami. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ici.

« J-Je dois y aller. »

Je balbutie comme une idiote, reculant de quelques pas. Je suis tellement chamboulée à l'idée que Lexia et Charlie soient désormais plus que de simple amis d'enfance, que j'en baisse ma garde beaucoup trop facilement. Ron s'avance et m'attrape le bras.

« Je viens de te demander de les laisser un peu seuls. Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à y aller de toute façon ?! Je comprends que tu sois un peu retournée parce qu'elle a bien faillit y rester mais tu es oppressante à rester constamment avec elle. Pourquoi ça te gêne tant que ça de les savoir tout les deux ?! »

Ces mots me glace littéralement le sang mais je ne dois pas perdre mon calme.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Ta mère m'a demandé de livrer ces vêtements à Lexia parce que le professeur McGonagall ne peut pas le faire elle-même c'est tout. »

Pour une fois, il fait preuve de perspicacité et ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Il fronce d'autant plus les sourcils, rougissant peu à peu de colère.

« Ne fait pas l'innocente. Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai rien vu ? Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas remarqué ton comportement ?! »

Je me fige soudainement alors qu'il continu son monologue.

« Lexia est ton amie, comment peux-tu lui faire une chose pareille ?! Comment peux-tu me faire ça, à moi ?! »

Il semble indigné et ses mots me percent le cœur. Je détourne le regard parce que je ne veux pas pleurer, rougissante d'avoir été démasquée si facilement. Si même lui l'a remarqué c'est que je ne suis vraiment pas discrète. Il me dit que je devrais avoir honte de moi mais je ne suis pas d'accord. En quoi tomber amoureux est une honte. Lexia est une femme, c'est vrai et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas très bien vu. Je sais également que face à Charlie, qui est un homme, je n'ai probablement aucune chance de remporter son cœur, peu importe à quel point je l'aime. Il est un homme et cela suffit amplement à m'effacer. Il pourra lui prendre la main, l'embrasser et lui dire qu'il l'aime sans que cela ne gêne personne mais moi … Qu'ai-je à lui offrir si ce n'est une vie dans l'ombre parce que peu importe le monde dans lequel nous vivons, mon amour pour elle ne sera jamais accepté. Je le sais … Je le sais mais je l'aime malgré tout. Personne ne peux comprendre ce qu'elle représente à mes yeux et c'est si douloureux d'en être tombée sous le charme … J'ai mal mais je ne peux rien dire.

« Mon frère est amoureux de Lexia. »

Je ferme les yeux et prie pour qu'il se taise. Faites qu'il se taise, je vous en pris. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance !

« Tu n'as aucune chance alors abandonne. »

Je sens mon cœur se déchirer peu à peu. Je ne supporte plus ses mots, je ne veux plus les entendre.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois tombée amoureuse de mon frère alors que tu le connais à peine ! »

Mon cœur s'arrête net alors que j'écarquille les yeux. Viens-t-il de dire que je … ?

« Excuse-moi ? »

J'articule aussi lentement que possible, indignée à mon tour. Il me regarde avec étonnement avant de pestiférer à nouveau.

« Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, tu le regardes sans arrêt et rougis comme une adolescente. Tu refuses de le laisser seul avec Lexia parce que tu le veux pour toi, avoues ! »

Je le regarde avec incrédulité. Honnêtement … Je veux dire … Je ne sais même pas quoi dire en réalité et le silence qui pèse sur nous me met mal à l'aise. Cependant, je me sens affreusement soulagée. Certes, il a bien remarqué quelque chose mais il se trompe complètement sur la personne que je désire réellement. Il me fait perdre mon temps à me donner des frayeurs pareilles, cet idiot.

« Tu te trompes. » lui annonçais-je fermement, m'échappant habilement et transplane aussi vite que possible à l'hôpital. Le personnel est habitué à ma présence et ne fait même plus attention à moi. Je marche avec empressement dans les couloirs, sentant la peur monter en moi. L'appréhension se manifeste à son tour, à mesure que je m'approche de ma destination. Je redoute ce que je risque de trouver mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant. Je sens toutefois l'hésitation me souffler des mots que je voudrais pouvoir ignorer. Si Charlie avait prit les devants et fait sa déclaration … Et si Lexia éprouvait elle aussi la même chose … Mes pas ralentissent, puis s'arrêtent tandis que mon esprit s'égare à nouveau. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire si c'était effectivement le cas ? Que suis-je censé dire … ? Si elle rayonnait de joie, ça me tuerait … Son bonheur devrait être également le mien mais je … C'est la première fois que l'amour me rends aussi égoïste. Je me sais jalouse et possessive. Je l'ai déjà été par le passé quand je pensais être amoureuse de Ron mais ce que je ressens maintenant est si différent. C'est encore pire et je déteste l'être à ce point. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être en mesure de me contrôler, de faire face, impuissante, à quelqu'un qui me ressemble physiquement mais ce n'est pas moi. Ça ne peut pas être moi … Je ne me reconnais plus, jamais je n'ai été ainsi. Je découvre une nouvelle facette de ma personne que je ne soupçonnais même pas d'exister jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pas aussi intensément du moins. J'essaie de faire le tri dans mes sentiments mais tout est si contradictoire. Une lutte soudaine entre celle qui sait ce qu'elle souhaite et ne recule devant rien pour l'obtenir et la Hermione hésitante et perdue que je suis actuellement me fait perdre tout mes moyens. Je suis pourtant une femme rationnelle et raisonnable … J'entends alors une petite voix agaçante, railler tout bas dans ma tête. D'accord, je ne le suis pas toujours !

« Hermione ? »

Je sursaute brusquement, surprise par une voix masculine et le corps imposant d'un homme, juste devant moi. Je lève alors un peu les yeux et tombe nez-à-nez avec le regard azuré de Charlie. Il a de beaux yeux, on ne peut prétendre le contraire. Ils sont profonds et sombres, si différents des autres membres de sa famille mais rien qui ne me coupe le souffle comme le font ceux de Lexia, qui changent constamment de teinte, au gré du temps et de ses humeurs. Du gris s'y mélange parfois et fait ressortir le fin cercle d'or autour de ses pupilles. C'est certainement la première chose m'aillant marquée la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrées. Elle ne dit pas toujours ce qu'elle pense et ne partage que très peu le véritable fond de ses pensées mais ses yeux … Ils parlent pour elle, à condition d'être assez attentif et de savoir déchiffrer leur complexe langage. Cette femme est une énigme que je doute de pouvoir résoudre un jour.

« Est-ce que tout vas bien ? Tu as l'air dans la lune. »

Il me sourit gentiment et me regarde, je sais que mes yeux ne me jouent pas des tours, avec affection.

« Tu viens voir Lexia, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il soupire avec amusement et se frotte la nuque. Je fronce légèrement des sourcils, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à tomber sur lui de cette façon et pas ici. Il a l'air fatigué et les plis sur ses vêtements affolent mon imagination.

« Je pars cette après-midi et je ne pense pas revenir, il me reste encore beaucoup de chose à faire. »

Je garde le silence, ma voix me ferait défaut si j'ouvrais la bouche maintenant. Est-ce que j'arrive trop tard … ?

« Puisqu'on ne se reverra peut-être pas, je te dis à bientôt et bon courage avec notre brune ténébreuse. Prends bien soin d'elle, s'il te plaît. Lexia est plus fragile qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. »

Sa dernière phrase, soufflé avec tristesse comme le plus grand des secrets, me donne la chair de poule. Il me sourit une dernière fois, les mains dans les poches et disparaît. Je reste plantée là, encore incertaine du réel sens de ses mots mais mes interrogations doivent attendre. Mon corps se remet en mouvement de lui-même et mes pas me conduisent directement à la chambre de mon amie. Mon amie … j'ai presque envie d'en rire et d'en pleurer à la fois. Comment ai-je pu me voiler la face aussi longtemps ? Je suis inquiète, bien sûre mais je dois la voir. Je frappe doucement et entre sans attendre de réponse. Je m'avance lentement, avant de refermer derrière moi et ce que j'ai sous les yeux fait battre mon cœur avec appréhension. Lexia, perdue dans ses pensées, ne m'a pas entendue arriver. Elle est assise contre la tête de lit, la tête tournée en direction de la fenêtre et le regard dans le lointain. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense et pour une fois, je suis bien incapable de le deviner. Je profite de son inattention pour regarder rapidement autour mais je ne vois rien qui confirme l'idée saugrenue et déplacée de Ron. Cependant, je ne vois rien qui réfute cette hypothèse non plus. Je me mords la lèvre, frustrée et résignée. Je dois vite me reprendre avant qu'elle ne remarque ma présence. Respire Hermione. Tu es une femme sensée, inutile de sauter en conclusion. Je commence à me sentir un peu plus calme et continue à raisonner ce moi intérieur qui s'agite et rugit comme une lionne en cage. Après tout, Lexia est une femme responsable, elle peut faire ce qui lui plaît. Je n'ai rien à y redire et ce n'est certainement pas mes affaires … Malgré moi, des images scandaleuses surgissent de nul part et me font trembler. Je frissonne et ferme les yeux, l'imaginant nue, s'abandonnant et gémissant un nom qui n'est pas le mien. Cette idée me met hors de moi même si j'ai affreusement honte. Je me dégoûte de penser à elle ainsi mais je n'y peux rien. Et soudain je sens cette version de moi que je désire garder enfermée, prendre le dessus. Charlie est simplement amoureux et n'a pas demandé à subir mon antipathie mais par Merlin, je vais lui tordre le cou !

La situation devient dangereuse, je dois me calmer avant que mon agitation interpelle cette jolie brune perdue je ne sais où. J'inspire profondément avant de poser le sac en perle sur la table de chevet et m'asseoir prudemment sur le lit. Je ne devrais probablement pas la prendre par surprise de cette façon, moi qui n'aime pas que l'on me le fasse mais l'envie de la sentir contre moi est irrésistible. Je retire mes chaussures et grimpe à sa hauteur. J'enroule mon bras autour du sien et le serre contre moi avant de poser ma tête contre son épaule. Son odeur et sa chaleur m'enveloppent brusquement, je me relaxe instantanément et ferme les yeux. Je sens son corps bouger, enfin alertée.

« 'mione ? »

La surprise dans sa voix se devine mais je me sens si bien que j'en oublie tout le reste. Charlie, Ron, mes sentiments, cette stupide demande en mariage plus rien n'a d'importance à son contact. Si seulement elle m'autorisait à rester ainsi, si proche et si intime, à pouvoir me prélasser quand bon me semble dans la douceur et le réconfort de sa présence. Je soupire de contentement, nullement décidée à bouger.

« Bonjour jolie brune. Je t'ai apporté des vêtements. »

Je ne la vois pas mais je peux facilement dire qu'elle me regarde, je le sens et en souris doucement. J'ose enfin ouvrir les yeux et pose mon menton sur son épaule pour me noyer dans les siens. Ses iris sont plus sombres que d'habitude, elle est bien trop calme, ce qui m'inquiète. Quelque chose ne vas pas.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Le souvenir de l'avoir surprise dans son pire moment de faiblesse me revient en mémoire et me retourne encore l'estomac. Voir la femme si forte et fière que j'admire tant, complètement brisée et démunie m'avait brusquement prise de court. Elle pleurait tellement, si désespérément. Son âme même était à nue, il ne restait plus rien de ces murs incassables qu'elle avait dressé un à un. Sa détresse, subite et violente, le bruit de ses pleurs, de son agonie, me hantaient encore. Jamais elle ne s'était accroché à moi avec autant de force, comme si sa vie en dépendait tout à coup. Charlie avait raison sur ce point, Lexia était effectivement plus fragile qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Elle est humaine et je ne sais que trop bien, que chacun de nous doit faire face à ses propres démons. Elle était embarrassée et n'avait plus osé me regarder dans les yeux après ça. Un cauchemar m'avait-elle dit une fois calmée.

Sa main caresse alors la mienne. Elle doit avoir senti mon inquiétude car elle m'assure que tout vas bien, m'offrant ce sourire que j'affectionne tant mais son regard est si lointain. Qui essaies-tu de convaincre, toi ou moi ? Aussi vite qu'il était apparu, il se fane tandis qu'elle détourne les yeux et regarde à nouveau dehors. Je fronce des sourcils, troublée. Tu es soucieuse, pourquoi ? Est-ce lui … ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? Tu es si calme, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire et pourtant, quelque chose est différent. J'ignore si ce sentiment est justifié mais j'ai soudainement l'impression d'être à des milliers de kilomètres de toi alors que nos corps sont collés l'un à l'autre. Je n'aime pas ça … Je sens mon angoisse revenir au galop et dans mon état d'anxiété, je n'arrive plus à penser avec discernement. Je me fais fureur pour ne rien laisser paraître mais … Je sais que tu mens, ne vois-tu pas que ton indifférence me brise le cœur ? Je resserre doucement mon emprise autour de ton bras mais tu n'y fais même pas attention. Tu gardes le silence et au fond de moi je le sais, tu m'échappes. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu m'éloignes lentement de ton cœur, moi qui en ai toujours été si proche ? Penses-tu à lui ? Pourquoi le laisses-tu s'immiscer entre nous ? Je n'aime pas sa façon de prendre ma place dans tes pensées. Oh Lexia … dis-moi que tu ne lui as pas offert ce que je convoite secrètement, je t'en pris. Je n'y survivrais pas. Je t'aime tellement … Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi … Je tremble et essaie de ne pas tomber en morceau contre ton épaule mais j'ai mal, si mal … La mort ne t'a pas arrachée à moi mais lui est en train d'y parvenir, n'est-ce pas ?

« Charlie a passé la nuit ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ma voix tremble et je me maudis. Je ne suis qu'une idiote. Je sais que je ne dois pas, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me prends de lui dire ça mais les mots s'échappent de ma bouche et je le regrette aussitôt. Elle tourne brusquement la tête vers moi et me dévisage mais ne dit pas un mot. Je n'oserais jamais lui poser directement celle qui me brûle les lèvres mais je sais qu'elle comprends la véritable question derrière le sous-entendu. Ce n'est pas un secret. A chaque visite, les Weasley ne manquaient jamais l'occasion de la taquiner gentiment en lui demandant si elle allait prochainement porter ce nom à son tour. Lexia Weasley … Elle riait de bon cœur et haussait simplement des épaules en roulant des yeux. Et moi, impuissante, j'en meurs à petit feu dans le plus grand des silences.

« Parle-moi … »

Son expression est indéchiffrable mais ses yeux reflètent son agitation intérieur. Elle soupire et je sens sa posture, si ferme et droite, se ramollir doucement contre moi.

« Il m'a fait sa demande … »

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, que j'ai presque du mal à entendre, et soudain, j'ai le souffle court. Mon cœur, cette épave à la dérive, ravagé par la violence de mon amour pour elle, coule à flot. Je retiens difficilement mes larmes et ferme les yeux, me cachant contre son épaule sans faire le moindre bruit. C'est terminé … avant même d'avoir commencé. Cet amour douloureux vient de causer ma perte.


	5. Hope

**Bonsoir !**

 **Ce chapitre est plus court et sans doute moins intéressant mais il clôture l'épisode à l'hôpital pour que je puisse enfin me consacrer sur la suite.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaire et à très vite pour la suite ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **DevilK.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Hermione Granger / Lexia McGonagall**

 _ **~ On The Way To Love ~**_

 ** _\- x -_**

 _Résumé :_ Hermione sait que son affection pour son amie de longue date Lexia, ne peut plus être qualifié d'amicale. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, son cœur en avait décidé ainsi et se mentir n'y changerait rien mais les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi simple. Le chemin vers le véritable bonheur ne se suit pas sans se risquer à quelques égratignures en cours de route.

* * *

 _Chapitre 5_

 _Hope_

* * *

 _\- x -_

Ce qu'elle redoutait tant, s'était produit. Comme elle le peut, Hermione essaie de garder ses larmes. Une tentative veine mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Voler en éclat contre l'épaule de la femme qu'elle aimait ? Cela risquerait fort d'exposer son secret et serait de très mauvais goûts. Cependant, Lexia le remarqua et en fut prise de court. Inquiète, elle lui serra doucement la main.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Un murmure soucieux et tendre, à peine audible. Hermione savait qu'il lui fallait de toute urgence, trouver la parade pour couvrir le véritable motif de cette faiblesse inopportune. Incapable de lui faire face, elle gardait la tête basse, logée contre son épaule. Elle ouvrit la bouche, hésitante.

« Je … pleure de joie, quelle question ! »

Elle en rit, ses larmes opalines coulant le long de ses joues rougies de honte et d'embarras. Un vilain mensonge qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais nécessaire. Sa prise sur la chemise de nuit de la jeune femme se resserra lentement alors que saignait son cœur. Son amour pour elle, aussi douloureux soit-il, devrait rester inconnu de tous et peu lui importait qu'elle doive en souffrir en silence. Par Merlin, elle était prête à tout supporter pour rester à ses cotés.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi. »

Sa voix était douce et sincère, elle l'était réellement. Même précipitée au bord du gouffre, Hermione ne restait qu'affection et tendresse. Jamais elle ne pourrait blesser Lexia, par les gestes ou les mots. Si c'était l'amie et non l'amante potentielle, qui se languissait dans le plus grand des secrets, qu'elle voyait en elle alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Son bonheur lui importait, plus que le reste.

La jeune McGonagall, en revanche, fronça des sourcils avec incertitude mais ne dit pas un mot. Elle laissa ses interrogations de cotés et soupira doucement, reposant sa tête contre celle de son amie avant de fermer les yeux.

« Si seulement je pouvais m'en réjouir autant que toi. »

Elle la sentit alors frissonner et lui caressa la peau avec tendresse, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Hermione retint son souffle, les braises de l'espoir ravivant cette flamme qu'elle pensait éteinte à jamais. Hésitante à nouveau, elle redressa lentement la tête et osa demander pourquoi, visiblement perturbée. Lexia lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et se pinça les lèvres avant de soupirer et détourner le regard. Elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre elle-même.

« Je … Je ne sais pas vraiment … C'est juste que … »

Elle se redressa, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées si chaotiques. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'elle cherchait les bons mots pour exprimer son désarroi.

« Charlie est un homme bon. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'avoir toutes les qualités du monde et je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il fasse un mari exceptionnel. »

Hermione acquiesça non sans mal.

« Il est parfait pour toi. » gronda-t-elle légèrement.

Il lui était vraiment difficile de l'admettre. Lexia en sourit un peu mais cela ne l'apaisait guère. Ses derniers jours, l'agitation et l'incompréhension chahutaient son cœur sans relâche. Elle était tiraillée et s'interrogeait sans cesse. Elle avait déjà tant de chose à l'esprit. La proposition de son ami d'enfance, véritable coup de pieds dans la fourmilière, était celle de trop. Il l'avait complètement chamboulée. Sa déclaration avait soulevé quelque chose dans son coeur et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser.

« Il m'a avouer … être amoureux de moi depuis très longtemps. Je me sens flattée, je pense … »

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, incertaine.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens moi-même. » avoua-t-elle alors, presque honteuse.

Hermione ne disait rien mais la regardait avec beaucoup d'attention et elle osa, elle aussi, poser son regard sur elle. Tomber en morceau dans ses bras avait été une expérience éprouvante et lui avoir menti en prétextant avoir fait un cauchemar ... c'était très malhonnête de sa part. Ce qu'elle ressentait, elle en ignorait la nature, la cause, car jamais de sa vie, de tels sentiments ne s'étaient manifestés. Des sentiments étranges qu'elle ne ressentait pas pour Charlie. Logique pensait-elle alors, son amitié avec cette jeune et incroyable sorcière était si différente de toute les autres. Elle baissa les yeux, attristée.

« Il m'aime et il a l'air d'en être si sûre mais moi … »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure mais son poing se serra sur le drap.

« Toute ma vie, je l'ai passée à étudier, à me préparer, m'entraîner pour cette maudite guerre. »

Elle se ramollit soudainement, la voix faible et incertaine.

« Je n'avais pas le temps … Je n'ai jamais pris le temps … mais maintenant que tout est fini, qu'il faut se reconstruire et continuer sa vie … l'amour … Je ne sais pas comment aimer, pas de cette façon. J'en suis incapable, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! »

Elle avait beau en rire, Hermione savait qu'il était faux. Lexia était beaucoup plus affectée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

« Je ne suis pas prête. »

L'ancienne préfète déglutit, sentant le dénouement de cette histoire sur le point d'arriver.

« Que lui as-tu dis alors ? » questionna-t-elle, prudemment.

La jeune femme soupira.

« Oh, et bien … Que j'ai besoin de temps pour … réfléchir, je suppose. Et puis, lui en Roumanie, moi ici … Même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il espérait entendre, il le comprends quand même. Quitter l'Angleterre n'est pas dans mes projets, ma place est ici. Je veux rester avec _Màmag. J_ e doute qu'elle me laisse repartir aussi facilement de toute façon. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Une longue discussion les attendait. Minerva avait été très clair à ce sujet et elle redoutait un peu cette confrontation. Charlie l'avait tellement surprise, qu'elle l'en avait presque oublié. Ce Charlie ... il était si déterminée, si passionné. Elle en rougit, se cachant le visage de sa main disponible avant de soupirer d'embarras. Au moins, il avait eu la décence de ne pas faire sa demande devant tout le monde.

« Il m'a vraiment prise au dépourvu. Je ne prenais pas les Weasley au sérieux quand ils … tu sais. »

Lexia avait l'air ennuyée et un peu honteuse, elle rougissait en souriant maladroitement et malgré elle, Hermione ne put qu'en rire, le cœur plus léger. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'un instant de répit avant l'inévitable, une question de temps et était bien décidée à en profiter un maximum. Elle avait beau en être amoureuse, elle n'en restait pas moins son amie malgré tout. L'amour ne devait rien changer à cela. Qui sait ? Les choses pouvaient encore changer.


	6. Troubled Heart

**Bonjour à vous chers amis,**

 **Je n'ai pas posté depuis ... une éternité j'ai l'impression. Désolé ! Je vais tâcher de me rattraper.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **DevilK.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Hermione Granger / Lexia McGonagall**

 _ **~ On The Way To Love ~**_

 _ **\- x -**_

 _Résumé :_ Hermione sait que son affection pour son amie de longue date Lexia, ne peut plus être qualifié d'amicale. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, son cœur en avait décidé ainsi et se mentir n'y changerait rien mais les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi simple. Le chemin vers le véritable bonheur ne se suit pas sans se risquer à quelques égratignures en cours de route.

* * *

 _Chapitre 6_

 _Troubled Heart_

* * *

\- x -

Le jour de ma sortie est arrivé, je peux enfin quitter cet endroit et n'y mettrais plus un pieds. Je ferais TOUT pour ne pas y revenir. Seule dans ma chambre, j'observe le ciel s'éclaircir lentement et décide de me lever. Ma jambe est beaucoup moins raide qu'auparavant mais je dois continuer à la ménager jusqu'à ne plus ressentir aucune gêne. Le sol est froid contre mes pieds nus, j'en grimace, sentant la chair de poule me parcourir la peau. Maudit carrelage. Nous sommes peut-être en été mais la température n'a rien d'estival cette année. Dehors le ciel est d'un gris maussade et me déprime. Les étendues sauvage de l'écosse me manquent et il me tarde de sortir d'ici. J'y suis depuis bien trop longtemps. L'odeur des lieux a finit par me coller à la peau, je le sens. J'ai beau prendre des douches, elle finit toujours par revenir. J'avance prudemment vers la valise contenant mes effets personnels et en sors quelques vêtements propres, qu'Hermione a eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir m'apporter. Je me réservais bien de les sortir pour éviter qu'ils ne s'imprègnent de l'odeur à leur tour, attendant ce jour de délivrance avec impatience.

Quelque chose me chatouille alors l'oreille, des bruits de pas visiblement pressés. Tiens ? Je fronce des sourcils, alertée. On ne tarde pas à frapper à ma porte. Qui cela peut-il être ?

« Entrez. » annonçais-je haut et clair.

Elle s'ouvre, révélant un homme que je n'attendais plus. Il ne me regarde pas, s'avance et se découvre la tête avant de refermer derrière lui.

« Bonjour Lex- » soupire-t-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Ses yeux rencontrent finalement les miens mais il se fige aussitôt. Je cligne des yeux, ne comprenant pas le problème. Je ne sais dire si c'est en raison de cette affreuse cicatrice encore boursouflée qui me marque le visage, ou bien celles sur ma jambe nue ou même moi, debout en plein milieu de la pièce, vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit, mes vêtements à la main. Je soupire et secoue la tête. Je dois l'avoir interpellé car il se reprends rapidement et fait soudainement volte-face, mal à l'aise.

« Pardon, je tombe visiblement mal. »

« J'imagine … que ma douche attendra. » me dis-je à moi-même. Je pose mes affaires sur le lit et attrape ma robe de chambre, que j'enfile, avant de m'avancer à sa hauteur, qu'il voit que je suis présentable.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite. Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur le Ministre ? » lui demandais-je alors, surprise de le voir. Il a l'air épuisé et je ne peux que compatir, vraiment.

« Je vois que tu es au courant de ma nomination officielle mais laissons de côté les politesses veux-tu ? Nous avons tout deux suffisamment traversés ensemble. Appelle-moi Kingsley comme tu l'as toujours fait. Il n'y a que nous ici. »

Je vois ses épaules se tendre. Il me fuit du regard et se dirige vers la fenêtre, me tournant le dos. Son comportement pique ma curiosité.

« Très bien. »

Je prends place sur le fauteuil et croise machinalement les jambes, m'installant aussi confortablement que possible.

« L'ennui … est un compagnon fidèle en ces murs. La lecture a occupée bon nombre de mes journées. » avouais-je alors.

Enfermée entre quatre murs, Hermione et ses livres avaient été mon salut. Les rares moment où elle n'était pas là, je trouvais du réconfort dans ses œuvres moldus de prédilections et jamais elle n'avait manqué de m'apporter La Gazette du Sorcier. Oh bien sûre, elle avait été un peu réticente au début et préférait me délivrer elle-même les dernières informations sur le rétablissement de notre société. Cependant, je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle me ménageait et ne se privait pas d'omettre certaine chose. Une tendre attention de sa part mais je devais savoir, c'était mon seul regard sur l'extérieur, le seul moyen de rester informée sur la cruelle réalité qui succède à la guerre. A mon grand soulagement, la convaincre ne fut pas aussi difficile mais les nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonne. Nos pertes humaines étaient importantes, assez pour que cela inquiète le Ministère mais leur principale préoccupation restait celle concernant les moldus. Leur monde a subit des dégâts considérables meurtres inexplicables à répétitions, apparitions et phénomènes étranges, sans parler des dommages matériels … le cacher se révèle être une tâche ardue car soumettre la population au sortilège d'Amnésie prend un temps fou. Et à le voir ainsi, je réalise à quel point son nouveau statut pèse lourd sur les épaules de notre nouveau Ministre.

« Mon pauvre Kingsley, une lourde tâche t'incombe désormais. » soufflais-je tout bas.

Il se retourne vers moi mais ne dit rien, il n'en a pas vraiment besoin de toute façon. Il soupire néanmoins et plonge la main dans sa tunique, en sortant un journal et une lettre qu'il me tend. Je les prends et lève un sourcil curieux, avant d'inspecter le numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ce n'est pas celui d'aujourd'hui et, à ma grande stupeur, mon nom apparaît sur la première page, accompagner d'une photo visiblement prise lorsque j'allais au plus mal. Hermione ne m'avait pas rapporté ce numéro et je comprends à présent, pourquoi elle s'était montrée aussi réticente.

« Lexia McGonagall … » commençais-je, incertaine. « frôle la mort. Lever de voile et vérité sur … » Je fronce des sourcils. « son implication dans la bataille contre Voldemort ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu- ! » Je ne sais plus quoi dire, j'ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois mais aucun son n'en sort. C'était impossible. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Kingsley doit sentir mon désarroi et ma surprise mais au lieu d'éclaircir ma lanterne, il se contente de hausser les épaules.

« Cet article est d'une véracité déconcertante. »

« Tu … ! Nous … ! »

Je n'arrive plus à trouver mes mots et former une phrase cohérente. Cette nouvelle est catastrophique. J'inspire un bon coup et reprends mon calme.

« Tu m'avais promis … que personne ne serait au courant. » finis-je enfin par articuler, le plus lentement possible.

« J'ai tenter d'étouffer l'affaire mais c'était trop tard, le récit de tes accomplissements a passionné les foules. Le mystère autour de ta personne attise la curiosité depuis des années. Tu es une McGonagall, les gens ont naturellement eu certaines attentes te concernant mais tant que tu étais à Poudlard, tu restais hors de portée. Ils voulaient te voir à l'œuvre, savoir si tu étais aussi douée que Minerva. Pourtant … Tu as toujours pris soin de rester discrète, tapis dans l'ombre et à t'y plaire. Avoue que pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce que nous savons, c'est un peu décevant. Mais voilà que du jour au lendemain, un cliché de toi, entre la vie et la mort, dans les ruines de Poudlard ravivent les indiscrétions. La Gazette du Sorcier ne pouvait pas passer à coté de ça. Ils ont fouiné et certaines langues se sont déliés. »

Il me regarde et je vois l'inconfort sur ses traits. Cet … article, ne présageait rien de bon. Pour aucun de nous deux.

« Kingsley … »

J'avale ma salive et ferme les yeux.

« Si ma mè-… » J'hésite un instant, « Si _Màmag_ … Si elle a lu cet article … Par Merlin, je suis sûre et certaine que c'est le cas ! »

Son expression se ramollit tandis qu'il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

« Minerva m'a déjà rendu visite. Je suis désolé Lexia. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour te couvrir mais l'ouragan écossais s'est montré particulièrement violent. »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il tente de sourire de sa propre plaisanterie mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne faisait pas le malin en face de Minerva McGonagall. Personne ne le faisait. Je relâche ce souffle fébrile, que je retenais sans m'en rendre compte. Que Merlin me vienne en aide, je devais encore faire face à notre petite entrevue et j'étais plutôt confiante jusque là mais maintenant … Je ne veux pas y penser. La lettre, que j'avais presque oubliée avec cette histoire, me glisse de la main mais je parviens à la retenir et interroge silencieusement mon invité du regard.

« Ouvre-là, tu comprendras. »

Il me tapote gentiment et j'en grimace légèrement. Il s'excuse et me fait signe d'ouvrir. Curieuse, je m'exécute et remarque tout de suite l'énorme en-tête du Ministère. Je sens mon cœur battre plus fort et l'appréhension me gagner. Kingsley se frotte le front, un geste qui m'interpelle. Je lève les yeux et peux lire son langage corporel très distinctement. Il est nerveux. Sa gestuelle ne me rassure pas quant au contenu de cette lettre. Je grogne faiblement et fronce les sourcils avant de retourner à ma lecture. Les premières lignes sont assez banales et communes aux lettres types envoyés par le Ministère mais lorsque j'entame les suivantes, mon souffle se coupe. Kingsley doit l'avoir remarquer car sa main, jusque là sur mon épaule, se pose sur mon bras.

« Lexia, avant que tu ne t'énerves, écou-. »

« Tu te moques de moi ? » le coupais-je froidement, incrédule.

Ma main tremble, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Puis, mon corps se tend de toute part et la colère se manifeste. Je ne peux pas y croire. Comment pouvait-il me délivrer une chose pareille ? Mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur lui, glacials et accusateurs. Il n'est guère impressionné et soutient mon regard, la détermination se lit dans ses yeux.

« Tu mérites cette distinction ! » me dit-il avec fermeté.

« Non. »

Ma voix tremble et gronde tandis que mon poing se serre, froissant sans vergogne ce courrier indésirable que je jette dans la corbeille.

« Tu te trompes, je ne mérite rien. »

« Nous savons tout deux que si. » insiste-t-il, plus fermement encore.

« Je suis certaine que les familles de ceux que j'ai laissé mourir approuveraient. » lançais-je avec sarcasme.

« Le Magenmagot en a décidé ainsi, tu ne peux pas refuser. »

« Le Magenmagot ? » riais-je, sans humour. « Il reste encore des sorciers après ton petit nettoyage de printemps ? Étrange, je pensais que tu avais chassé les partisans de Voldemort. Tu as changé d'avis ? »

Il soupire mais garde son calme face à la tempête qui menace d'éclater.

« Tu sais que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Ne rentrons pas dans ce débat. »

« Et pourquoi pas ?! »

Je rugis, furieusement. Je ne devrais pas m'en prendre à lui mais la colère dicte mes mots.

« Où étaient-ils, ces 'vénérables sorciers', quand nous nous faisions tués ?! Où étaient-ils Kingsley ?! En as-tu vu un seul se battre à nos cotés parce que moi je n'en ai vu aucun ! Laisser un adolescent se charger de la sale besogne … ! »

Il se tait et me laisse me décharger de ce poids qui me pèse sur le cœur et la conscience.

« Ces couards ! J'espère qu'ils sont criblés de remords. Harry était peut-être le seul à pouvoir le vaincre mais lui apporter notre soutien n'aurait pas été si compliqué si seulement tout ces soit disant 'grands sorciers' avaient arrêté de faire l'autruche et prit les bonnes décisions lorsque Voldemort se tenait devant eux ! L'évidence était là, sous leur yeux mais ils n'ont rien fait ! Combien d'innocents sont tombés à cause de leur inaction ?! »

J'en rage et je sais que je devrais me tempérer mais je n'y parviens pas. Mon sang bouillonne, aussi chaud que du magma. Mon accent écossais, que j'avais réussi à atténuer avec l'apprentissage du français, ressortait de plus belle mais dans ma rancune furieuse, je n'y faisais même plus attention.

« Combien sont-ils aujourd'hui ? Combien de sorcier ne verront plus jamais le soleil se lever ? Combien d'Aurors ? Combien d'élèves y ont laissé la vie ?! Des septièmes années pour la majorité d'entre eux mais ça n'en reste pas moins des enfants à coté des sorciers auxquels nous avons fait face ! »

« Je sais ce que tu ressens et je comprends tes sentiments mais ils savaient dans quoi ils s'aventuraient. Nous savions tous que la mort était une issue possible mais ils l'ont acceptés malgré tout ! »

« Moi je ne l'accepte pas ! »

Je me lève d'un bon mais ma jambe gauche me rappelle que c'est une très mauvaise idée et j'en perds un peu l'équilibre. Kingsley me rattrape par les épaules mais je le repousse et me tiens au barre du lit, à bout de souffle. Je sais qu'il a raison. Au fond de moi, je le sais … Mais cela n'empêche pas la culpabilité de me ronger. Chaque nuit, des cauchemars me hantent. Je revois mes camarades tomber les un après les autres sous les attaques ennemis. Je revois des innocents se faire tuer. Je revois mes cadets de Poudlard, certains fuyant, d'autre se battant, se faire massacrer sous mes yeux. Je m'assoie sur le lit et me cache le visage entre les mains, tête baissée. Les souvenirs de cette nuit macabre ravivent la douleur et avec elle, le chagrin. Je soupire, les épaules affaissées, résignée. La colère se calme et il ne reste que les regrets. L'émotion fait trembler ma voix, faible et misérable.

« Je n'ai pas mérité une telle décoration, je n'en veux pas. Je ne l'accepterais pas. Je ne les laisserais pas soulager leur mauvaise conscience de cette façon. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas tous les sauver. »

Le lit s'affaisse soudain et j'entends un faible soupire.

« Crois-moi Lexia, je comprends parfaitement ta colère et tu as toute les raisons de l'être. Le Ministère n'a plus très bonne réputation depuis mais j'ai bon espoir d'être en mesure d'y remédier. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour que la population ait à nouveau confiance en son gouvernement. Le premier pas vers cet objectif a déjà été fait. Poudlard se dresse à nouveau fièrement et est en de très bonnes mains. Le deuxième est de récompenser toute les personnes qui ont participé à la défaite de Voldemort. Pas par soucis de conscience mais parce que c'est important de saluer leur courage et d'honorer leur mémoire. Ils le méritent. Je suis à l'initiative de cette décision et j'insiste pour que tu acceptes. Ce que tu as accompli, les décisions que tu as prises, les sacrifices que tu as été obligé de faire … Peu de sorciers de ton âge auraient supportés une telle pression et les conséquences que cela implique … Pourtant, tu as fais ce que tu devais faire, que la mort t'emporte en chemin ou non et tu as survécu. Minerva était très en colère lorsqu'elle a débarqué dans mon bureau mais je lui ai assuré que ton courage et ton implication dans la lutte avait certainement fait la différence. Si tu n'avais pas décidé de mettre ta vie en danger pour sauver celle de plusieurs centaines de personne … La guerre aurait pu prendre une toute autre tournure et la liste des disparus serait peut-être plus longue à l'heure actuelle. Tu mérites cette reconnaissance même si tu n'en veux pas, même si tu juges ne pas en être digne. La guerre est terminé, Voldemort n'est plus. Tu n'as plus besoin de rester dans l'ombre. C'est terminé, Lexia. Il est temps pour toi de faire un premier pas dans la lumière et accepter la gratitude de la population magique. »

Ses mots m'apaisent et même si le conflit fait rage en moi, j'acquiesce néanmoins, difficilement. J'ose lui faire face et soupire.

« Je suis désolée. »

Je m'en veux d'avoir perdue mon sang-froid de la sorte. Kingsley est un bon ami et il sera sans doute, un bon Ministre. Du moins, je l'espère pour lui. Il sourit un peu et se lève.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Comme je l'ai dis, je comprends la position délicate dans laquelle je te mets. Albus Dumbledore, paix à son âme, était un homme vraiment mystérieux. »

Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui, même si je ne vois pas où il veut en venir.

« Les pensées d'Oncle Albus sont impénétrables et après sa mort, il est encore plus difficile de savoir ce qu'il avait réellement en tête. Beaucoup de choses le concernant nous échappe encore. »

« Vrai mais une chose est sûre cependant. Il a fait de toi … une ombre parfaite. La discrétion est ton plus grand atout mais le rôle qu'il t'a demandé de jouer, te colle à la peau et je sais qu'il te sera difficile d'en sortir. Tu y as pris goût. Certes, il t'était plus aisé d'agir si l'attention n'était pas sur toi. Dès le départ, tu faisais croire qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer de ta part alors que tu masquais tes véritables aptitudes. Un vrai loup déguisé en agneau. »

Cette réflexion me laisse songeuse et perplexe. Mais il avait raison, d'une certaine façon. Le conflit qui opposait Albus Dumbledore à Tom Marvolo Riddle, ressemblait fort à une partie d'échec interminable. Un duel à mort entre l'élève et le Maître. Chacun avait choisi ses pions avec soins et les déplaçaient habilement. J'étais un de ses pions, je le savais depuis le début et je ne m'en sentais pas offusquée. J'avais choisi de l'être, je l'avais accepté, pour le bien du plus grand nombre.

« Bien, je dois partir à présent. La cérémonie se tiendra aujourd'hui même, au Ministère. Tout les détails sont dans la lettre. Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie mais ta présence est attendue. »

Je soupire et regrette déjà mes prochains mots.

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

« Je n'en attendais pas autant. »

Il me salue et quitte la pièce. Je soupire une nouvelle fois et regarde la corbeille de papier. Mon conflit interne est encore plus violent à présent. La frustration me gagne mais je secoue la tête et me lève. Une douche me fera le plus grand bien. J'attrape à nouveau mes vêtements et mon nécessaire de bain avant de quitter la chambre à mon tour pour me diriger vers la première salle de bain. Heureusement pour moi, elle est libre. La porte verrouillée, je me déshabille et pose mes vêtements de nuit dans un coin. J'ouvre le robinet et me positionne sous le jet. L'eau me fait un bien fou. Même si ce n'est que pour un court instant, elle me lave le corps et l'esprit.

J'en sors finalement après plusieurs minutes et me sens déjà beaucoup mieux. Je retourne dans ma chambre et rassemble mes affaires. C'est peu, vraiment. Le linge sale en premier, rangé en boule dans un sac de fortune, que j'installe à coté du peu de propre qu'il me reste. Viens ensuite mon nécessaire de toilette puis mes compagnons de lectures. Je les attrapes sur la table de chevet et prends soin de n'en corner aucun lorsque je les disposes dans la valise. Hermione ne me le pardonnerais jamais … Cette pensée me fait sourire légèrement. Mon regard balaie la pièce pour voir si je n'oubliais rien, avant de refermer la valise. Je possède peu, je n'exagère rien. Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à quitter cet endroit à présent. Dans un premier essaie, je soulève la valise pour jauger son poids. Avec une jambe à demi fonctionnelle, la prudence n'est pas un luxe. A ma grande surprise, je n'éprouve aucune difficulté et m'en débrouille d'une seule main. Son poids est pour ainsi dire, inexistant. Deuxième essaie, je recule d'un pas et la laisse pendre à mon bras. Mon équilibre est stable, je fais donc quelque pas sans aucun problème. Étrange, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir enchanté … La curiosité laisse alors place à un sentiment plus chaleureux. Je soupire doucement, un tendre sourire aux lèvres avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Hermione … évidemment, qui d'autre ? Elle me materne un peu trop mais je la laisse volontiers faire. Je n'ose imaginer la tête qu'elle ferait si je lui en faisais la remarque. Malgré moi, je l'imagine tout de même et en rougis, cachant mon visage de ma main libre en grognant faiblement. Ses lèvres pincées pour se garder d'argumenter alors qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Ses yeux noisettes me fixant avec insistance, criant ce que ses lèvres scellées ne peuvent dire. Je devrais peut-être ceci dit … je ne peux pas résister quand elle se lance dans de grandes explications « j'ai raison, tu as tort ». Mais d'un autre coté … je risque de blesser ses sentiments et s'il y a bien une chose que je ne veux pas, c'est voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux de biche. Dilemme … Je ne l'ai plus titillée ainsi depuis … le Tournois des Trois Sorcier. Plusieurs années donc et je dois admettre, être en manque. Bien qu'elle ait passé toutes ses journées et parfois ces nuits en ma compagnie, j'étais bien trop fatiguée et occupée avec la proposition en mariage de Charlie pour être d'humeur joueuse. Je n'ai pas eu ma dose quotidienne d'Hermione Granger. je vais devoir y remédier mais pas avec ce prétexte-ci. Non, je trouverais une autre raison pour contenter le diablotin en moi. J'ai hâte.

Mon cœur est soudainement plus léger et j'en oublierais presque ce qui m'attend. Je verrais cela le moment venu mais pour l'heure, je dois libérer les lieux. Pour aller où ? Je ne le sais pas encore. Je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre, un dernier coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule pour vérifier que je n'oublie vraiment rien. Il ne restait que mon courrier et l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Je soupire et ferme les yeux. Je suis toujours tiraillée. J'hésite. Les arguments du nouveau Ministre pèsent lourd sur la balance. Et puis zut ! Je fais demi-tour et les ramasses, la lettre rangée dans ma poche arrière et le journal, sous le bras. Enfin, je libère la chambre et marche à mon aise jusqu'à l'escalier. Évidement, des escaliers … Prenant mon temps, je descends les marches une à une et suis bien contente de n'être qu'au premier étage.

Après ce qu'il m'a sembler être une éternité, j'arrive en bas et me dirige vers l'accueil. La sorcière en poste me remarque et sourit lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur.

« Miss McGonagall. »

Je pose ma valise par terre et le journal sur le comptoir.

« Bonjour. Je viens signer la paperasse habituelle pour ma sortie. »

« Bien sûr. Ne bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle disparaît alors par une porte discrète, me laissant seule à attendre. J'ignore le temps que cela lui prendra mais j'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps. Aussi discrètement que possible, je soulage ma jambe en me déchargeant un peu de mon poids en prenant appuie sur le comptoir, une légère grimace sur les lèvres. Mais alors que mes pensées s'égarent, du mouvement sur ma gauche attire mon attention, me faisant tourner la tête. Là, au bout du couloir, une silhouette à la démarche incertaine, se faisant toute petite, prenant soins d'éviter le regard de toute personne sur son chemin. Je reconnais cette jeune femme. Lavande Brown, une cadette de Gryffondor. Ses yeux se posent alors sur moi, me figeant sur place. Malgré moi, j'écarquille les miens dans la surprise. Par Merlin … Son visage … Ces marques … Elle détourne subitement le regard et s'enfuit. Je suis tétanisée par ce que je viens de découvrir mais … c'est la réalité que je me suis préparé à affronter. Les conséquences de cette horrible guerre.

« Bien. J'ai votre dossier. »

Surprise, je tourne brusquement la tête. Mon esprit chamboulé par cette rencontre inattendue, j'en ai presque oublier la sorcière que j'attendais. Elle me sourit, un dossier à la main, que je devine être le mien.

« Est-ce que tout vas bien ? »

Incertaine, je me reprends néanmoins assez rapidement et laisse mes interrogations de cotés. Retournant le sourire qu'elle m'offre, je lui assure que tout vas bien.

« Voilà. J'ai juste besoin d'une signature ici et … ici, s'il vous plaît. » dit-elle en désignant les dits emplacements, me donnant une plume et un encrier. Je m'exécute et la salue avant de reprendre mes affaires. Bien, où aller maintenant ? Poudlard ? Non, je ne suis pas encore prête à affronter _mo mhàthair_. Le manoir ? Non plus. Je n'y suis jamais allée mais m'imaginer seule dans cette grande demeure me donne la chair de poule. Il y a bien le Terrier mais je ne suis pas très sûre de moi … Oh Charlie, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu compliques les choses de cette façon … ? Je soupire, frustrée. Je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller de toute façon. Le Chaudron Baveur est évidemment hors de question depuis que cette maudite édition est parue. Je ne peux tout de même pas demandé à Fleur et Bill de m'héberger … Je suis certaine qu'ils accepteraient, ce n'est pas le problème mais … ils sont un jeune couple et les jeunes couples ont besoin d'espace, d'intimité. J'imagine que je n'ai plus tellement le choix.

Résolue, ou plutôt résignée, je transplane au Terrier. Le voyage est un peu mouvementé mais j'arrive néanmoins à destination. Le vertige me gagne, je titube d'un pas, puis deux et bientôt, mon corps entier par en avant. J'essaie de compenser le manque de souplesse de ma jambe gauche en sautillant sur la droite jusqu'à rencontrer un obstacle. Mon ventre rencontre brutalement la partie basse de la porte de la cuisine, j'en grogne et passe par dessus, lâchant ma valise par la même occasion. Je jure sous mon souffle et atterris de l'autre coté. L'adrénaline fait battre mon cœur comme un fou et trembler mon corps. Je soupire longuement de soulagement et remercie celui ou celle qui a laissé ouvert la partie du haut. Je viens d'avoir une belle frayeur.

J'entends alors des bruits de pas, mon remue ménage a sans aucune doute attiré l'attention.

« Mais qui a encore envoyé Errol ?! Vous savez pourtant qu'il n- ! »

Molly se présente dans la cuisine et ouvre grand les yeux en me voyant.

« Lexia ! »

Je lui souris maladroitement, embarrassée qu'elle me découvre ainsi, encore perchée à la porte.

« Bonjour Tante Molly. »

Elle se précipite alors sur moi, alarmée, et m'aide à me remettre debout.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ? »

« Non. »

Elle m'inspecte tout de même sous toutes les coutures avant de s'arrêter sur mon visage. Elle me dévisage un moment et je sais ce qu'elle regarde. Lentement, elle lève les mains à hauteur de mes joues et y pose ses mains.

« Oh ma chérie. »

Le soucis et l'inquiétude se lisent sur son visage, se devinent dans sa voix. Elle voudrait dire autre chose, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi mais je le vois dans ses yeux. Il y aurait tellement à dire mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de tout ce qu'il s'est produit ces dernières semaines. J'ai besoin de plus de temps. Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours très expressive mais j'essaie malgré tout de transmettre mes émotions et mes pensées par d'autre moyens que les mots. Car les mots, parfois, me font défaut et n'expriment pas avec assez … d'exactitude, ce que je ressens. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes et souris doucement. Tout vas bien, Tante Molly. Je vais bien maintenant et je continuerais à aller de mieux en mieux, il le faut n'est-ce pas ?

Elle semble l'avoir compris car elle ne dit pas un mot et se contente de m'offrir un sourire que je sais, compatissant et compréhensif.

« Que fais-tu là ? » me demande-t-elle alors, sur un ton maternel. « Tu ne devrais pas être à l'hôpital ? » Elle enchaîne, surprise, sans me laisser répondre à la première. Puis, son visage change d'expression et elle me regarde, scandalisée. « Oh ! Lexia McGonagall ! J'espère pour vous, jeune dame, que vous ne vous êtes pas enfuis. »

Je reste d'abord dubitative, les yeux écarquillés avant de sentir mes lèvres s'étirer vers le haut et rire tranquillement.

« Par Merlin, non ! Ils m'ont laissé sortir ! »

Elle fronce des sourcils un instant avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? J'aurais envoyé un des enfants pour venir te chercher. »

Son étreinte est maternelle et protectrice. Je soupire doucement et profite de l'instant.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger. »

« Balivernes ! » s'indigne-t-elle, me tenant maintenant à bout de bras, « Mais passons. Assieds-toi donc à table, le déjeuner sera bientôt prêt. »

Elle regarde soudainement autour d'elle, étonnée.

« Où sont tes affaires ? »

« Oh, de l'autre coté de la porte. »

« Ah ! » dit-elle en levant les mains, se dirigeant vers la dite porte avant d'en ouvrir la moitié basse pour prendre ma valise. Elle l'attrape et referme derrière elle. « Je vais déposer ça là-haut. » me dit-elle simplement. Je la regarde quitter la cuisine en direction des escaliers mais elle s'arrête et se tourne vers moi.

« Ça ne te dérange pas d'occuper la chambre de Charlie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, abasourdie et surprise par sa proposition. Je n'ai pourtant encore rien demandé.

« J-Je … Non. Bien sûr que non. Merci Tante Molly mais je ne veux pas m'impo-. »

« Oh assez de sornette veux-tu ? Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici, tu le sais. »

Avec finalité, elle clos le débat en disparaissant et je sais que je n'ai plus rien à dire. Quand elle a décidé quelque chose, il est inutile d'essayer de discuter et je n'allais certainement pas m'y risquer.

A présent seule, mon corps se détends peu à peu alors que tout est calme dans la maison. Je n'ai pour compagnie, que le son régulier de l'horloge. Appuyée contre le plan de travail, je soupire et ferme les yeux. Au moins, la situation est moins étrange que je ne l'avais imaginée au départ. J'entends soudainement des pas approchés et une odeur familière, presque fantomatique, me chatouille le nez. Ooooh ? L'occasion d'avoir cette dose quotidienne qui me manque tant, se présente bien plus tôt que prévue. J'en souris sournoisement avant de me dissimuler dans un coin. Hermione ne tarde pas à apparaître à son tour. Son regard balaie la pièce mais je me fais toute petite pour qu'elle ne me remarque pas. Je croise les bras et l'observe avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle semble en quête de quelque chose mais à en juger par les mains qu'elle pose sur ses hanches, elle ne le trouve pas. Tiens donc ? Je ne la vois pas mais je devine l'expression d'agacement sur son visage. Peut-être un peu de confusion avec ça. Elle finit par tourner le dos et c'est le moment idéal pour sortir de ma cachette. A pas de loup, je l'approche mais garde tout de même une certaine distance. Amusée, je me penche vers elle, les mains dans le dos.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Elle sursaute et émet un son particulièrement aigu avant de se retourner vivement vers moi. Je me redresse alors et grimace légèrement, mes pauvres oreilles.

« Lexia ?! »

Mais son expression est inestimable, je jubile littéralement. Un plaisir coupable, vraiment. Je me taperais sur les doigts plus tard pour cette vilaine frayeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne t'es pas enfui de l'hôpital au moins. »

Elle fronce des sourcils, le ton réprobateur, et me fixe avec beaucoup de sérieux. Par Merlin, c'est criminel d'être aussi craquante. Je roule des yeux, l'air faussement agacé.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, 'mione. Je suis heureuse de te voir. » annonçais-je avec malice. « Et non, je ne me suis pas enfui. Ma libération était programmée pour aujourd'hui. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais avoir un câlin parce que cette vilaine porte que voici … » dis-je en faisant un signe de tête vers le dit objet criminel. « m'a littéralement retournée. » finis-je en faisant la moue.

Elle me regarde avec incompréhension et reste silencieuse un moment.

« Quoi ? » finit-elle par demander en riant.

Je soupire avec exagération, n'aillant d'autre choix que de lui conter ma mésaventure. J'ouvre les bras et l'invite, silencieusement. Sa réaction est instantanée. Elle s'avance et comble l'écart que j'avais laissé entre nous avant de pénétrer dans mon espace personnel. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille alors qu'elle pose son menton sur mon épaule.

« Hm. Par où commencer ? »

Je réfléchis un instant, enroulant mon bras droit autour de sa taille tandis que ma main gauche se pose à l'arrière de sa tête. Je lui caresse machinalement les cheveux, comme je l'ai toujours fais, et mes doigts s'y faufilent sans peine. Je ferme les yeux et entame mon récit, me complaisant dans la douceur de ses bras. Tout vas pour le mieux mais à mesure de ma narration, j'éprouve des difficultés à rester concentrée, soudainement distraite par la sensation de son corps contre le mien. Par Merlin … Ils s'épousent à la perfection. Ces quatre petits centimètres de différence entre nous y sont peut-être pour quelque chose … Non ! Non … Où en étais-je ? Je ne sais plus. Je tente de refouler ces réflexions malvenues et continue, non sans mal, mon histoire. Seulement, les indésirables se montrent également persistantes. Je perds le fil, déstabilisée par la direction que prennent mes pensées. J'hésite et bute sur mes mots, moi qui sais pourtant faire preuve d'éloquence. J'inspire profondément et expire aussi calmement que possible. Hermione en frisonne et malgré moi, je la suis. Que Merlin me vienne en aide car à l'heure actuelle, je ne sais plus du tout ce que j'étais en train de lui raconter. Mes pensées sont décousue et envahies par sa personne, comme si tout mes sens étaient décuplés tout à coup. Je sens son cœur battre contre le mien. L'odeur de son shampoing, de sa peau et j-

« Tout vas bien ? »

Elle redresse la tête et prends un peu de recul pour m'étudier. Je panique et tente de ne rien laissé paraître. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

« Oui … Oui, excuse-moi. Où en étais-je déjà ? »

Elle arque un sourcil interrogateur mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

« Tu as perdu l'équilibre après ton transplanage depuis Ste Mangouste et t'es retrouvée à tituber jusqu'à passer par dessus la porte de la cuisine. »

Je souris maladroitement et ose même en rire avec légèreté.

« Tout à fait. Je pensais que tout irait pour le mieux mais peut-être aurais-je dû prendre le réseau de cheminette finalement. »

Elle fronce à nouveaux des sourcils et ne semble pas très enchantée par mon initiative.

« Ou peut-être que tu aurais dû m'attendre. J'étais justement sur le point de venir te voir. »

Je m'en excuse, embarrassée par cette mésaventure. Son expression se ramollit néanmoins alors qu'un sourire se dessine lentement sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai croisé Molly dans l'escalier, elle m'a dit qu'une surprise attendait dans la cuisine. Je suppose qu'elle parlait de toi. »

« Miss Granger, vous supposez à merveille. » déclarais-je d'un ton moqueur.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent lentement mais aucun son n'en sort. Elle reste silencieuse et me fixe droit dans les yeux. J'ignore pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard. Ses yeux … ils sont si expressifs, si profonds, si sombres. Je m'y noie. Merlin, que m'arrive-t-il donc ? Je ne comprends pas. Hermione est la seule à me mettre dans cet état. Je me sens si vulnérable, si nue lorsqu'elle me regarde de cette façon. Je suis pourtant passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler. Je cache farouchement mes pensées, mes sentiments, ressentiments, mes inquiétudes et tant d'autre chose encore, depuis tellement d'années. Mais sous l'intensité de son regard, je me sens désarmée. Il n'y a aucune échappatoire, rien pour me cacher. Peu importe à quel point elles sont opaques, elle perce chaque couche d'ombre derrière lesquelles une partie de moi se terre, me laissant complètement exposée. De toutes les rencontres qu'il m'ait été donné de faire, elle est la seule à avoir cette étonnante … capacité.

Je sens mon expression se ramollir doucement et ne veux pas savoir quel genre d'émotion je la laisse transmettre. Je ferme les yeux, véritable fenêtre ouverte sur mon âme par laquelle elle est si souvent entrée. Ma douce Hermione, que cherches-tu donc à découvrir en me sondant de la sorte ? Qu'ai-je encore à te cacher, toi qui sais déjà tant de chose à mon sujet.

« C'est une cicatrice vraiment impressionnante. »

Elle chuchote, son souffle caressant ma peau. Ses bras quittent ma taille et très vite, je sens la chaleur de ses doigts planer au dessus de mes joues. Elle hésite et je peux le comprendre. Cette marque est affreuse et je songe de plus en plus à la cacher. Comment Charlie peut-il me trouver désirable avec une cicatrice pareil … ? Elle me défigure et attire beaucoup trop les regards. Il lui faudra d'avantage de temps avant de s'estomper. Et il y en a tant d'autre, mon corps en est parsemé. Si j'avais été un homme, peut-être cela aurait-il eu un certain charme mais je n'en suis pas un.

Soudain, je ris avec dérision. Quelle idiote je fais. Est-ce là ma préoccupation ? Un bien moindre mal pour être honnête. Je suis en vie. Peu importe la douleur, les cauchemars ou les regards. Je suis en vie alors que d'autre n'ont pas cette chance. De quel droit oserais-je me plaindre ? J'ai choisi de participer à cette guerre. Quelques cicatrices contre la mort, ce n'est vraiment pas cher payer.

« Voilà donc le genre de pensées que tu caches si farouchement. »

Mon corps se fige, les yeux brusquement ouvert. Merlin … ai-je dis tout haut … ? Incertaine, mon regard croise celui d'Hermione, qui me regarde avec douceur, surprise et tristesse. Quelle idiote, vraiment. Voilà que je divague à haute voix. Ce n'est pas le lieu approprié pourtant. Bien que j'apprécie la compagnie de cette jeune femme surprenante, je me sens affreusement mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle assiste à mes moments de faiblesse. Je commence d'ailleurs à penser qu'elle en est la cause, je baisse ma garde bien trop facilement en sa présence mais au fond … n'en a-t-il pas toujours été ainsi ?

« Pardonne-moi, je ne sais plus ce que je dis. » soufflais-je, tout bas, détournant le regard.

Que pouvais-je bien lui dire d'autre ? La culpabilité me pèse lourd sur le cœur. Je me sens coupable, peut-être à tord, d'être toujours vivante quand d'autre le méritait tout autant. Elle reste silencieuse et, aussi douce que la sensation de ses mains sur mes joues, ses lèvres se posent sur ma peau meurtrie. Cela ne dure que quelques instants mais ce geste, bien qu'innocent, fait battre mon cœur avec émoi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Nous avons toujours été aussi proche et je n'ai jamais rien ressentis de tel alors pourquoi serait-ce différent maintenant ? Je ne comprends pas. Cette situation est étrange et me laisse toujours un peu confuse. Nos yeux se rencontrent à nouveau. Ses doigts, bien qu'un peu hésitant, glissent le long de cette marque. C'est une sensation difficilement descriptible pour être honnête. J'en frissonne malgré moi, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

« Parle moi. »

Mes yeux planent furtivement sur ses lèvres avant de soutenir son regard une nouvelle fois. L'inquiétude danse dans ses yeux noisettes, je sens alors le besoin de la rassurer mais le bois au dessus de nos tête se met à craquer, nous alertant que le reste de la maison ne tardera pas à se montrer. Hermione s'éloigne un peu et soupire si faiblement, que sans mon ouïe d'animagus, je ne l'aurais probablement pas entendu. Ses lèvres restent closent mais la lueur dans ses yeux me parle. Je sais ce qu'elle pense, je ne le sais que trop bien. Il est plus qu'évident, à en juger par le regard qu'elle me donne, que cette conversation n'est pas terminée. Elle semble bien décidée à la reprendre plus tard et je sais parfaitement que me défiler ne servirait à rien mais nous savons toute deux que ce n'est pas le lieu idéal pour avoir ce genre de conversation, ni même le moment. Je dois d'abord remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées avant de pouvoir les lui exposer et bien que cela la frustre, cette sorcière me connaît assez pour savoir que j'ai besoin de temps car elle n'insiste pas. Je l'en remercie silencieusement, avant de prendre place autour de la table. Les sièges libres ne manquent pas actuellement mais, pour une raison quelconque, je me retrouve assise au milieu, Hermione ne tardant pas me rejoindre et s'asseoir à ma droite. Nous tombons rapidement dans un silence confortable, ce qui me soulage un peu. Comme nous l'attendions, la famille Weasley se montre. Molly ouvre la marche de cette file indienne atypique, prise dans une discussion animée avec les jumeaux à propos d'un nouveau produit qu'ils tentent de lui faire essayer mais en vain. J'en souris un peu. Ginny, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry, me remarque la première.

« Hey ! »

Je lui souris doucement, levant légèrement la main en guise de salutation. Toute sourire, elle s'empresse de prendre le siège libre en face de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Je soupire avec amusement, souriant légèrement.

« Bonjour Ginny, c'est un plaisir de te voir aussi. » commençais-je, me penchant vers elle. « L'hôpital est d'un ennuis mortel, je me suis enfuis. » lui soufflais-je tout bas avant de me redresser.

Son expression, d'abord confuse, change rapidement.

« Très drôle. » finit-elle par dire en roulant des yeux.

Au moins une qui me considère assez raisonnable pour ne pas faire une bêtise pareil. Rapidement, ma présence est au centre des attentions. Je suis accueillis chaleureusement et je ne peux m'empêcher de retourner leur salutation avec la même affection. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à me voir aujourd'hui et je peux comprendre leur surprise. Je n'avais rien dit à personne, pas même à … Je tourne les yeux sur la brune à mes cotés et arque un sourcil interrogateur en remarquant qu'elle et Ron se toisent du regard. Tiens ? Un comportement bien étrange puisqu'à en croire Charlie, ces deux là avaient passé un cap dans leur relation. Rien que d'y penser, quelque chose me gêne mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi. J'en fronce des sourcils, agacée et fatiguée de ne pas comprendre ce qui ne vas pas chez moi. Je soupire, secouant mes pensées au loin.

Molly invitent tout le monde à prendre place pour que nous puissions commencer le déjeuner, disposant la nourriture sur la table. Harry s'assoit en face d'Hermione, à gauche de Ginny. Les jumeaux prennent place l'un à coté de l'autre sur ma gauche et Ron occupe celui à coté de sa sœur. Puisque Arthur ne serait pas présent pour le repas, Molly prends sa place en bout de table. La discussion débute tranquillement tandis que nous entamons notre repas. Les jumeaux attire mon attention et nous parlons rapidement de la boutique. Ils ont profité de la rénovation pour l'agrandir et ont même concocter une nouvelle gamme de produit. L'animation autour de la table ne manque pas et je me retrouve à jongler entre les différentes discussions. Tout se passe pour le mieux, du moins, le pensais-je.

« Alors … est-ce que le mariage avec Charlie est prévu pour bientôt ? »

Je me fige, ma fourchette suspendue devant ma bouche ouverte. Ron, souriant comme un enfant innocent, venait de jeter un froid. Je sens rapidement la posture d'Hermione se raidir à mes cotés alors que son regard assassin se pose sur le jeune homme.

« Ron ! »

Sa voix gronde légèrement, l'avertissement lui faisant perdre son sourire alors que le silence semble soudainement peser. Je m'attendais à cette question, je l'attendais depuis ce jour étrange où Charlie m'avait fait sa demande. J'y avais beaucoup réfléchis et il m'était de plus en plus évident que je ne ressens pas l'amour qu'il semble me porter. Je n'en avais parler à personne, pas même Hermione et elle ne semblait pas vouloir en entendre parler non plus. Son comportement trahis son envie de me faire part de son avis sur la question mais probablement par respect pour moi, elle n'en faisait rien et je l'en remercie. Je devais prendre cette décision en accord avec moi même, sans aucune influence. Le mariage … ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Ces derniers jours, je les avais passés recluse sur moi-même à m'imaginer cette vie qu'il me proposait et bien que ce ne soit qu'un scenario parmi tant d'autre, quelque chose en moi me faisait clairement ressentir que ce n'était pas là ma place. Charlie est très gentil mais je suis convaincue de ne pas être celle qu'il lui faut. Je le sais au plus profond de moi. Consciente de cela, j'avais finalement pris ma décision.

Aussi calmement que possible, je repose ma fourchette et inspire pour apaiser la brusque course folle de mon cœur. Le silence, je le sais, est … gênant. Molly essaie de détendre la tension soudaine autour de la table en affirmant que je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler maintenant si je ne le souhaitais pas mais si je ne le fais pas maintenant alors quand ? Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'éclaircis la gorge, devenue soudainement sèche.

« Maintenant que tu en parles … » commençais-je, mes yeux planant inconsciemment sur Hermione, avant de remarquer qu'elle évite tout contacte visuel. Sa posture est encore plus tendue et j'en oublis presque que le reste de la table attends mes prochains mots avec appréhension. Me reprenant rapidement, je la quitte du regard et me focalise rapidement sur autre chose.

« Charlie et moi avons beaucoup discutés. Je lui ai dis que j'avais besoin de temps pour y réfléchir mais … »

Je soupire pour la énième fois et souris faiblement en direction de Ginny, face à moi.

« Je suis désolée Ginny. Je ne deviendrais pas la sœur que tu espérais tant avoir avec ce mariage. »

Le choc se lit sur son visage et j'aimerais pouvoir m'expliquer d'avantage mais plus aucun mot ne veux sortir de ma bouche, malgré mes tentatives. Je finis par fermer la bouche et fixe mon assiette.


End file.
